


Old Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nasir and Agron loved each other since they were teenagers.Agron was forced to break up with Nasir, by his father, but he never told his lover that, quite the opposite the way he broke up with his boyfriend was cruel. Agron married Saxa to help her because her boyfriend had run away when he knew she was pregnant. Agron needed the perfect excuse to put distance with the man he loved, for the sake of Nasir and his family, but eight years later his love for Nasir, still more alive than ever.After eight years Nasir returned to Los Angeles, and he was forced to seek the help of his former lover the man who broke his heart eight years ago. Nasir brother Asil was accused of killing his boyfriend, and Agron is one of the best lawyers in the country. When Agron told him the real reason for his break up with him, he would have wanted to start again, but Agron is now married, and have a seven-year-old daughter, and nothing could be the same as is used to be before.Separated by the evil of a man, and united by the bond of love. Thank God love overcomes everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my old stories, old friends with a different plot but the same concept now with better writing.

There are days when Agron Smith can work without rest because his mind is focused only on the case in front of him. There are moments that everything that could be in his head is the person he is defending and when that happens he is an animal in court one that nobody can stop, but today is not one of those days. Agron has read the file on his desk about five times, and he still had no idea what he had read. Today is one of those days where Agron just wants to be alone with his painful memories of the man he lost eight years ago because of his father.

Agron has done everything his parents have asked him to do. His mother wanted him to be a lawyer just like her husband his dad is, and that is why he entered law school, and now he was one of the best criminal lawyers in the country. His parents wanted him to marry so Agron married Saxa, eight years ago, and doing that Agron broke the heart of the only man he has loved, Nasir. Agron released the pen and stood up from the chair to walk to the window, he blinking several times to keep away the tears but couldn't do it. Remembering Nasir hurt too much, but it is also what has kept him alive and sane.

Agron will never forget the day he broke his relationship with his high school sweetheart, the hurt in Nasir's eyes is something that will always torment him. Agron remembers how he turned around leaving the love of his life in tears. Agron recalled that when he got to his house, he locked himself in his room to cry for hours and from that day on, his life became a hell. Agron began to live only to fulfill the wishes of his parents and forgot that he was a human being. His mother wanted him to be a straight man, and that's what Agron became.

By that time Saxa was a friend of Agron, Nasir, and Duro, she was an adorable girl, but she trusted the wrong man. One day Saxa told him that she was pregnant and that her boyfriend left and she didn't know what to do. Agron then decided to help her, and he offered to become the father of the baby that Saxa was waiting for so even though he was only eighteen, he asked her to marry him. Agron waited a few weeks before telling his parents that he had screwed up, so they would not suspect. At first, his parents became angry, but then his mother got happy when he offered to marry her. He made his parents believe that his daughter was born a month earlier, with the help of the doctor who is a friend of his. The only person who knows the truth, who knows that Elizabeth, his seven-year-old daughter is not his, is Duro. Agron loves his daughter, and somehow he loves his wife, but Saxa knows the whole truth, she knows that he loves Nasir, and he would do it forever.

Agron ran his fingers through his hair, his body shuddering just to remember the way Nasir kissed him, the way they both made love. Agron enjoys being with his wife because, in fact, he is bi, but he has never felt with Saxa what he felt with Nasir. "God, Nasir I miss you," Agron whispered. "What are you doing now Nasir? Are you happy? Do you find love maybe? You found love, maybe? Have you forgotten the man who still loves you?" So many questions that he doesn't know if he can answer. He sighed and touched his lips; he misses Nasir's mouth moving on top of them and the way he liked to bite them.

The last time Agron saw Nasir was the day he married Saxa when he left the church he was watching on the street, and when their eyes met Agron saw hurt and hatred towards him. When Agron wanted to speak to him, Nasir walked away. The last thing he knew of the love of his life was that he had gone to live with a relative in another country that broke him again. He needs to see him, even from a distance, maybe this weekend he will buy a plane ticket to go to Chicago.

Agron heard someone knock on the door, and that pull him out of his thoughts. "Please came in," he said and wiped his tears with the sleeve of his suit.

Mira entered the office and immediately noticed that his boss and friend had been crying. The thing is that the person who wants to see him is only going to make him sadder. "Agron there is a man who wants to see you."

Agron looked at his secretary who was also his friend. "Is he a future client?" Mira nodded. "He has an appointment?"

"Not."

"You know I don't see anyone who doesn't have an appointment." People said that Agron is arrogant, but he is not, he simply has a busy schedule. Agron saw something in Mira's look that seemed strange. "What happens, who is the man?"

"You're going to want to see this person, Agron; I'm going to make him come in."

Before he could speak, his friend left the office. A few minutes later his heart stopped when he saw Nasir enter the room. It had been eight years since the last time they saw each other, so he wasn't surprised that the man looked mature now, but hell, he looked more handsome and sexy since the last time they saw each other. Agron remained frozen without being able to speak or take a step, eight years had passed, and his heart still pounds harder each time he was near Nasir.

"Hello, Agron." Nasir had to use a lot of effort to make his voice sound calm when his heart was beating fast inside his chest. Agron looked so handsome that it took his breath away.

Agron was finally able to move and walk toward the man. "Nasir I thought I would never see you again." Okay, that was not what he meant to say. He tried to grab Nasir's hand, but he took a step back. "How have you been?" What else could he ask; he didn't know how to act. A few moments ago he was thinking about buying a plane ticket to see him and now the man is standing in front of him. Nasir looked elegant, and his head was straight as a man who was confident in himself he seems very different from the shy boy he fell in love with a few years ago.

Nasir looked at Agron's desk, and he saw the picture of him next to his wife and daughter. He took a deep breath and looked at the man again. "I can't be better."

"I'm glad to see you I was just thinking of you. When did you come back, are you going to stay?" Please say yes, Agron thought.

Nasir pressed his lips, having Agron in front of him is more difficult than he had thought it would be. "I wish I could say the same that I am glad to see you, but I can’t. I arrived a week ago, and yes I plan to stay." Nasir sighed. "I would have liked never to see you again, but I need your help, well my brother needs your help."

Those words hurt, but Agron knows he deserved each one of them. "What's wrong with Asil?" The two then moved to his desk, and Agron sat behind it, and Nasir took a seat in one of the chairs on the front.

For a moment they stared each other, and Nasir noticed something in Agron's eyes that made him feel the desire to comfort him, but he quickly pushed those thoughts away from his mind. "My brother is in prison. Asil got accused of killing his boyfriend, and he didn't do it. Since I arrived I have tried to find a good lawyer, so I don't have to come and ask for help, but you are the best lawyer there is in Los Angeles hell in the country. From what I've heard you are fierce, and you never lose a case. I know that your fee is expensive, but I have money, and I can pay for your services."

Agron will never charge Nasir; he will work for the man for free he just wants another chance with him. "I'll never-" He trailed off when Nasir put a hand in front of him.

"I will pay for your services. My brother boyfriend used to abuse him, and the night he died they had an argument, but Asil said that when he left the apartment the man was still much alive and I believe him. As Asil and James lived together, the police only put my brother at the scene of the crime, and that is not fair, the detective of the case has focused on him, and they are not looking for another suspect." Nasir took a deep breath. He lowers his hands to his knees so that Agron didn't see that they were shaking, being close to the man makes him feel nervous.

Agron saw that Nasir, was about to lose control, he knew him too well to recognize that he is struggling with tears right now. Agron saw Nasir get up and walk to the window where he was standing a moment ago, and he followed him but didn't dare to touch him. Nasir's hair was tied in a ponytail and Agron wanted to raise his hand to release it and see it fall on his shoulders, but he focused on what was important. "How your brother's boyfriend got killed?"

"Someone stabbed him, but whoever did it must have taken the knife because the police couldn't find it, then the thing is it belonged to the set of knives Asil, and his boyfriend has an apartment." Nasir paused to rub his forehead. "I always told my brother to leave James, but, he had promised to change, so Asil stays. That night Asil was waiting for James to break up with him because he found that the jerk cheated on him. Of course, James didn't take it well, so they argued, but my brother swore to me that he didn't hurt him." Nasir turned to face Agron. "Can you help him? My mother has not taken all this well, and she is not in good health. I know you don't like people like us, you know gays people I mean, but-"

"Stop it! Of course, I'll help you, but why do you think I don't like gays?"

Nasir's eyes narrowed. "It seems you lost your memory. The day you broke up with me you told me, that you were not gay, and that you dislike those kinds of men, and I'm still gay, my brother too. Honestly, I never understood you because you enjoyed what we did." He didn't want to talk about it, but he couldn't stop. "I remember how you enjoyed what we did in bed before ..." Nasir took a deep breath and blinked the tears he was holding back. "Well, you know..."

Agron couldn't hold his gaze he couldn't continue seeing the hurt in his eyes. He wanted to touch Nasir, kiss him, ask forgiveness forever if necessary. "There is a reason why I told you that, why I broke up with you let me explain."

"Agron it doesn't matter anymore, I already overcome that horrible part of my life, you have a beautiful family, and I am dating a person who loves me, I only came for your services as a lawyer."

Jealousy seized Agron right away. "Who are you dating?"

"That's not your problem, please take the case."

"I never stopped loving you," Agron couldn't stop those words, and he took a step forward, but Nasir took one back. "My heart it still belongs to you. Please let me explain myself."

"I, I don't care what you feel, our relationship is over, you finished it when you told me that I was just an experiment for you and that you were going to be a father!" Nasir shouted. "Maybe coming here was a mistake, forget I came, I'll find another lawyer."

Agron watched Nasir move toward the door, and he grabbed his hand to stop him. "Don't leave, please excuse me." Agron let go of Nasir's hand. "I'll take your brother's case, and I'll get him out of jail I promise. Please let's sit down so I can open the file."

Nasir moved to the chair, and couldn't help but grab the portrait. "Your daughter is beautiful, how's Saxa doing?"

"Thanks and she's fine." Agron felt uncomfortable he didn't want to talk about his wife with Nasir because he knows how that matter hurts him.

"Do me a favor, tell Saxa I don't hate her, there was only one person who was supposed to respect me, and he ended up being an asshole unsure of his sexuality."

"Nasir ..."

Nasir shook his head. "Let's talk about the case, please."

That's what they did for a while when Nasir left his office Agron didn't know how long he stood there sitting in the chair looking at the door with tears running down his cheek. That man who left his office wasn't his old friend, the love of his life, but a cold and hard man, a man that he created when he lied to him telling him that he had betrayed him with Saxa. The door opened, and Mira entered the office, Agron didn't see when she approached him, he just felt when Mira's hand grab hold of his, and he left a sob.

"Oh, Agron, I don't understand, why did you leave Nasir, why did you cheat on him with Saxa if it's obvious that you love him."

Agron couldn't keep quiet anymore and look at his friend. "I never cheated on him, Mira. I've always loved Nasir. I'll never love anyone else." That is Agron true one that he has hidden for a long time, and that is killing him inside.

"But what about Saxa, you married her; you have a daughter with her."

Agron ran his hands over his face, trying to stop the tears but it was too late. He wanted to run behind Nasir, to beg him for a second chance, but the man hates him with all the right reason, and it sucks, and it hurts. "It was a lie to please my parents, Elizabeth is not my daughter!" Agron snapped it's the first time in a long time that he says that out loud because for him Elizabeth is his daughter, he adores his little princess.

Mira brought her hand to her mouth. "Oh God." Mira voiced with an expression of horror and her face. Now she understands why Agron never looks happy when he is next to his wife. Yes, Agron treats Saxa with respect and affection, but Mira never saw that he would look at his wife the way he used to gaze at Nasir.

"Please don't repeat this with anyone, only my brother knows the truth. I broke up with Nasir, because my father threatened to hurt him and his family, and left me in the street if I continued with the stupid idea that I was gay. I was weak, I should have faced my father, but I was scared of him, and I hurt the only man I've ever loved me." Agron shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore, Nasir hates me, and now he's dating a man. Do me a favor and try to collect all the information you can from Asil, I owe it to Nasir, and I intend to do everything possible to get his brother out of jail and maybe so, he can look at me with less coldness and hatred." His words sounded bitter if a while ago he felt terrible and sad now he feels damn depressed.

Mira looked at her friend with a soft expression. "You can fix this."

Agron took a deep breath. "There was no love in Nasir's eyes towards me if not hate and resentment. I lost him forever Mira and talk about hurt me; please go and do what I told you, the police can’t have a man held if they don't have proof, just because he lived in that apartment." His friend nodded and then left the office he just stays there with his thought, thinking about what she had said. Maybe he could fix it, Maybe Nasir still loves him, but he could only know that if he sees him again alone in another place.

,,,

Nasir left the building and had to stop when he got outside. He leaned down and put his hands on his knees while trying to breathe. Nasir knew that his meeting with Agron was going to be difficult, but he never imagined that it was going to leave him shaking, sad, and with an intense desire to cry, in fact, the tears began to fall down his cheek, and it was nothing he could do to avoid it. Nasir looked forward, but his eyes were cloudy, he still loves that man with madness, and he lied to Agron because he has no one, all those years he has only had one night's affairs, nothing serious. When Agron told him that he loved him he almost lost control and throws himself into his arms, but his high school sweetheart hurt him a lot, and now he is a married man.

A few minutes later Nasir was able to start breathing normally again, so he started walking towards his brother's car since he is using until he buys one. Nasir has a friend Castus whom he met at the University of Chicago, and the two came back together to Los Angeles, but they are only friends. Castus has always wanted to be with him, but Nasir closed his heart to that feeling call love, that is why he has never been with Castus not to hurt his feelings because his friend is not one of those men who you can fuck and then later forget about it. Nasir entered the car but stayed still clinging to the steering wheel looking at the building, thinking that if it is not because of his brother, he would never have come to see Agron.

Nasir is an engineer, so Castus and he are in the process of moving their office from Chicago to Los Angeles. He and Castus rented an apartment together; they are now roommates since they get along very well together. Castus has helped Nasir to overcome what Agron did to him, but even though he got better with time, Nasir could never forget the day that the man cruelly broke with him. Nasir started the car and began his way to the prison to see his brother. Nasir remembers how his heart shattered into thousands of pieces when Agron pushed him away after he tried to kiss him; he could still feel the frustration and confusion. He never understood how Agron could tell him that he wasn't gay when the man devoured him in bed.

The first time Agron and he were together was when they were just teenagers. The two just kissed and rubbed their dicks until they reached the orgasm. When finally Agron fuck him days later it was bloody perfect, the two were perfect together, and nothing seemed to be able to separate them until that day when with a pale face Agron told him that he has never loved him. Nasir shook his head to try to stir those thoughts from his head, he was driving, and he couldn't be crying, but he did curse loudly. It had been a long time since Nasir stopped crying for Agron, and after everything he has advanced, he is doing it again. Nasir wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt to see the road.

His father had offered to talk with Agron, but Nasir didn't accept because he knew that if the man took the case sooner or later, they would end up seeing each other. His father has a lot of grudge against Agron, so he didn't want him to go through the humiliation of asking for his help after what Agron did to him. Nasir only has to get his shit together and remember that Agron is no longer his friend or his lover; he is just the man who is going to represent his brother in court. Asil has to get out of jail; his twin brother is unable to hurt anybody. Nasir attempt to focus on Asil and a half hour later he arrived at the prison where his brother is waiting for his trial.

Nasir went through all the inspections he has to enter the visiting area. He also deposited money so that his brother could buy what he needed inside that place. A few minutes later Nasir was waiting for his brother to arrive, meanwhile, his mind returned to Agron. He can't deny that when he saw his former lover, he was impressed because the man looked very handsome. The passing of time had suited Agron; now the man looked mature and confident of himself, but he has always been. There was something that disturbed him a lot, and it was the way Agron looked at him with affection as he used to do before, but maybe he just imagined things.

Nasir had to blink back tears as he remembered the portraits he saw at Agron's desk, the man has a family one that Nasir could never have. For a long time he felt hurt with Saxa, but at the end, he understood that it was Agron who should have been loyal to him, and he didn't do it. The man only used him until he got tired of playing with him. "You were an idiot Nasir," Nasir muttered under his breath, words he had already applied to describe himself too many times.

Asil stood next to his brother who was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't see him arrive. "Nasir..."

Nasir didn't realize that the guard had brought his brother, he quickly got up and tried to hug him, but the guard didn't let him. Something about you can't touch the prisoners. "Brother, look at yourself, what have they done to you in this place?" Nasir asked when he saw the bruises on Asil's face.

Asil shrugged and sat down in front of his brother. "I got into a fight with a prisoner."

Agron shook his head and felt a lot of fear for his brother; he just hopes that Agron can get him out of that place soon. "Damnit, don't worry, I hire the best lawyer in the country, and he'll get you out of here," Nasir spoke to his brother with kindness. During all the time they were separated, they never stopped communicating, and Asil went to visit him a Chicago a few times.

Asil's eye narrowed. "Please don't tell me you asked that asshole for help." The look of his brother told him everything. "No, I don't want that man to represent me, not after the way he hurt you and push you away from your family from me." Agro once was his friend, hell he was once attracted to him, but he chose his brother.

Nasir looked at his brother's hand, he wanted to touch him, but he could not do it, and it was frustrating because right now he needs the affection of his twin. "He didn't push me away from you and our parents; I choose to leave."

"Because of what he did to you, Nasir, Agron use you and then leave you to marry the woman who once said she was our friend. I don't want Agron to be my lawyer; I don't want to see him again. That man hurt you and hurt me too, or you have forgotten that I suffer when you suffer, like now; you think I can't feel you are in pain, I do, and it is overwhelming, brother. It hurts me to see you suffer."

Those words broke him, and Nasir forgot where he was, he just let the tears run free. "You don't know how hard it was to see him again; all bad and good memories came rushing to my mind. How can he still do that to me? How can Agron still manage to turn me into this weak man?" Nasir took a long sigh. "He dared to tell me he loved me."

"Damn, son of a bitch I want to kill him," he snapped.

"Don't say that in here Asil."

Asil tried to control himself, but it was difficult to do it when he feels so connected to his brother, so he felt angry, sad, and anxious to be with Agron, all because that is the way his brother is feeling right now. "The fucking asshole probably saw you, and his gay cock turned on again. He is a fucking repressed gay."

"Asil stop!"

"I don't want him to be my lawyer, find another one, brother, and stop crying for that stupid man he doesn't deserve any of your tears."

"He's the best lawyer; I can stand to see him for a little while until he wins your case, you're more important than my stupid pain," Nasir spoke with determination. "I put enough money so that you don't have any problems while you are here. Despite everything that happened between Agron and me he is good at what he does; please let him help you, for our mother sake she is suffering a lot with all this."

Those words made him calm down since he doesn't want anything to happen to his mother. "Okay, but he's going to listen to me when he comes to see me because I know he's going to do it."

Asil took a deep breath while he thought that his brother is entirely right, there has not been a case that Agron has not win, and he knows because the man is famous for that. The thing is that Agron had tried to talk with him a couple of times, but Asil never allowed him to explain himself, he just insulted him for what he did to his brother, and then walked away. Asil didn't lie to Nasir; he has suffered along with his brother, they are both capable of feeling each other's pain and happiness and sometimes it was overwhelming and frustrating. Asil also suffered when Nasir decided to leave the city to forget the man who broke his heart.

"You truly going to be okay, Nasir, I can feel that you still love Agron." Asil saw his brother hesitate. "Shit, right now I want to see the man to kiss him, and that's all on you."

Nasir lowers his head, but he couldn't help but smile with that comment. "I've never been able to forget him." Nasir sighed. "How can I forget the person who made me feel loved, but then leave a hole in my heart? I don't know if I would able to forget him someday. In eight years the only thing I did is pretend that I don't feel anything for the man, but all I did was fool myself. When I saw Agron, I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest, I almost grab him ad kiss him but don't worry Asil, after he wins your case I will not see Agron again."

"You forget that now that you are going to live in the same city it's possible that the two of you would see each other more often."

"I know," Nasir said shakily. "Asil when you get out here I want you to come live with Castus and me, the apartment is spacious for the three of us." After spending so much time separated from his twin brother, Nasir wants to be close to him.

That request made him smile, luckily his twin and he always got along, and together they knew how to enjoy themselves. "You know, little brother, I'd like to do that."

After he left the prison, Nasir drove to his apartment; he felt too overwhelmed to do anything else. He called his father, to tell him that Agron was going to take care of Asil's case. A half-hour later Nasir was entering his apartment, where he found Castus working on the computer. His friend knew he was going to talk to Agron today, so when Nasir stood next to him he pulled him into a big hug, and he could no longer hold back the tears and cry as he did when Agron left him.

"Try to calm down."

"Why I still love Agron, why the hell I can't forget him? I hate and love the man at the same time." Nasir said as he hugged his friend tightly. He stayed in Castus' arms until he calmed down and when he raised his head, it was to kiss his friend.

Castus felt confused and didn't correspond to the kiss at first, but then he let himself be carried away by the love he felt for his friend. The sofa was near, and they both fell on it, Castus grabbed Nasir's cheek while he began to undo the buttons of his own shirt. "Nasir ... are you sure?" Castus asked while they kiss.

"I need you, Castus. Need to forget, to feel again."

Nasir needs to erase Agron's face of his mind, forget that his heart and body still yearn for the man. He didn't let his friend respond, he just threw his shirt on the floor and then pulled Castus's off then threw it on the floor too. Nasir had to move away to finish undressing, and then he helped his friend do the same. Once naked, both returned to the sofa. Nasir has never allowed another man to enter him that is why he positioned himself above Castus. Nasir attempt to push Agron out of his mind, but the only thing that he achievement was to remember him even more.

"Nasir, you don't know how I've wanted to do this with you," Castus murmured, as he passed his hand slowly over Nasir's body. Castus is not stupid; he knows that Nasir just wanted to forget his ex-lover, but he doesn't mind get used because he has things clear in his mind, Castus is aware of what his friend needs and that is what he was giving him. He buried his fingers in Nasir's hair and deepened the kiss.

Nasir groaned when he felt Castus' hand working on their cocks, it felt good he can't deny it, but it could never feel as good as when the fingers of the person who was once his best friend and lover wrapped his dick. Nasir didn't speak, because when he had done it before during sex it had been to mention Agron's name and that had brought him problems, and he doesn't want to hurt his friend. Nasir was the one who broke the kiss and who went down to Castus's cock to take it in his mouth and suck him hard, causing the man to begin to moan uncontrollably. Yes, he made Agron lose control too.

A few minutes later, Nasir had to walk away to find the condom and oil and almost change his mind, but he didn't do it because Castus doesn't deserve that he does that to him, he thought. When Nasir entered Castus, he did it fast and hard, and he bent down to kiss his friend while he moved inside him. Nasir only thought of one person, the man who is always in his mind, the same person he always thought when he is playing with himself, his first love and lover Agron Smith. When Nasir reached the orgasm together with Castus, a sob escaped his mouth, so he just laid his head on Castus chest.

Castus's heart broke when he heard the way his friend was sobbing in his chest. Castus only stroked Nasir's hair for a while in silence until he felt him calm down. He couldn't think that a person can be so cruel to hurt a man like Nasir, who is a beautiful person. “Do you feel better?"

Nasir raised his head and kissed his friend's lips. "You want to be my boyfriend?" He asked thinking that maybe starting a relationship with Castus who loved him; he could forget Agron, and get him out of his heart.

"Not."

"But why." Nasir now confused asked.

Castus sighed. "Nasir I love you, and that is not new for you, but you're in love with another man. I'm good being your friend, and your roommate. If you want to repeat what happened between us just now, I'll be happy to do that. The thing is I don't want to start a relationship that has no future, not while you still so much in love with the man, and by the expression of your face I can tell that you are never going to forget him." Castus saw Nasir remain silent, and he smiled at him. In eight years he had seen Nasir change. When they met, Nasir was shy, and now he is a more mature man, but what he never saw change was the sadness that he always has in his eyes, for the man he continues to love.

They both moved on the couch, Castus went to get a rag for them to clean themselves and then after dressing up from the waist down, Nasir settled on the sofa. His friend prepared two drinks then sat next to him. He grabbed the glass with both hands, but he didn't drink from it yet, he just looked at his friend. "Agron was the one who kissed me for the first time, and he told me that there was nothing wrong with being gay, Agron made me feel free and brave, and I fell in love with him like an idiot. The first time we had intimate contact was one night that I stayed at Agron's home when his parents were traveling. We were both newbies, and we learned together everything we know how to do in bed." Nasir took a sip of his drink; it was the first time he spoke openly of Agron at his friend since he couldn't do it before because his feelings were too raw. "I could never understand the reasons Agron gave me when he left me, especially when I saw so much hurt in his eyes. Today Agron told me something that confused me like I was that day; he told me he still loved me." Nasir took a deep breath but couldn't stop the tears. "When Agron broke up with me he told me that he had never loved me, so now I don't understand why he said otherwise, what the man gets with that?"

"Well, you're right it's confusing, maybe the two of you need to sit down and talk."

Nasir shook his head. If he is left alone with Agron again, he doesn't know what might happen. He dies to touch him again. "Agron is a husband and father, and I don't want to interfere with that. I didn't return to break up a family. Castus, please accept my proposal maybe you're the one I need to forget the asshole." But his friend shakes his head. "Why not?"

"I told you why. I liked what happened between us, and as I said I wouldn't mind repeating it, but that's all; besides, I'm interested in another person."

"Who?"

"Your twin brother, the last time he came to see you, we talked for a long while, and I felt moved by what he was going through with his boyfriend. When we went to see him in jail the day after we arrived, I felt the same connection." Castus took a sip of his drink. "This thing that happened between us shouldn't have happened, but it was just sex, and you needed me. Nasir, I would like to get to know your brother better, would that bother you?"

Nasir chuckled. "Of course not, you're right, I'm too entangled right now, and you deserve something better, a man that can love you. My brother has been through a lot; I hope you can help him."

The two continued talking, for a long while, and Nasir can say that now he felt calmer, sex had relaxed his body but not his mind which continued to divert to the past, to all the memories he has of Agron and him. A while later he sat behind his computer to try to work since it distracted his mind. The office that he and Castus are going to occupy will be ready soon in the meantime they work from home, and they already have several projects.

It wasn't until two hours later that he receives a call. 'Hello."

"Nasir, it’s that you?"

Agron's voice sent chills through his body. "Yes, is it me, something happened to my brother?"

Agron gritted his teeth at the sound of his ex-lover cold voice; he could never get used to it. "I'm going to go see your brother now, but I think I can get him out so he can wait for his trial outside."

"He didn't do it!"

"I believe you, but still he will need to go to trial; meanwhile my job is to prove that he didn't do it and I will. The thing is that he got incarcerated without any evidence that ties him to murder, so I made an appointment in court, within two days for the judge to post bail for him. You have money to pay because if not I can help you. "

"No, I'll get that money, how much is it?" Agron remembers a sweeter voice, but Nasir sounded so distant and bitter that it was overwhelming.

"I'll tell you when I know."

"It is anything else you need to tell me?" Nasir said coldly. Even by phone, Agron's voice affects him. There was a silence on the other line for a moment.

"Can I see you tonight? There's something I have to tell you."

"It is not a good idea."

"Nasir please I know I hurt you and I was an asshole with you, but everything has an explanation. I invite you to dinner so that we can talk."

"Goodbye Agron, just call me when you find out how much the bail is, or if you have news of the case," Nasir said and hung off the phone and stared at Castus who was looking at him intensely. "What?"

"You should see him."

"No, and that's my last word, Agron has to stay where he has been, in my memories until now."

"And in your heart, you forget that important part."

"Fuck you!" Nasir shouted then got up and walked to his bedroom where he closed the door then threw himself into bed to cry, as he used to do before when he was fragile and weak.

,,,

Asil hit the punching bag hard; he appreciates that the prison had a gym, where he could discharge his anger, and not with a prisoner as he did this morning. He is angry with everything, but especially with himself, for not listening to his brother when he told him to stay away from James. Asil was in love, and blind because every time the man promised he would change he always believed in his words. Asil hit the punching bag much harder when he remembered the last argument he had with James after he learned that the man was cheating on him.

James not only abused him verbally but he also did physically, but the man always ended up apologizing, while he cries and then he would make love to him in a loving way, to redeem what he had done. His relationship with James wasn't always bad since they had a few happy years than everything change. So far Asil doesn't know why James change, the only things he knows is that his sweet James little by little became a monster. One of the reasons why Asil didn't leave his boyfriend was because he didn't want to go back to his parents, who are good people, but he liked the freedom he had while living with James.

Remember his brother it seems that his brother and he are twins in everything since the two ended up falling in love with two real assholes. Asil remembers as if it was yesterday, the day he found Nasir in his bedroom sitting on the floor hugging his knees crying like a baby, for the way Agron broke up with him. The day that Nasir decided to go to Chicago to stay with his aunt after Agron got married Asil felt his heart shatter into pieces. Nasir is more than his brother, he is his twin, and there is a strong bond between them. Being away from his twin didn't prevent him from feeling his brother's pain, on the contrary, many times Asil felt sad for no reason, and when that happened he knew that his brother was thinking about Agron.

Asil still doesn't understand what happened to Agron, when he witnessed the way his former friend loved his brother. Everything about that man said that he likes to have sex with his brother. Asil doesn't know where Agron got that he was straight, maybe bi, but not straight, he still can't believe that. Now he regrets not having let the man explain whatever he wanted to say the few time Agron seek him most often drunk. What Asil didn't tell his brother is that once the man tried to kiss him thinking that he was his brother, the man is not right in the head that is for sure.

"Hey, Asil."

Asil stopped and looked at the guard. "What's up?"

Spartacus looked at the man, for some reason he has an appreciation for Asil and he believes that indeed he is innocent. "Your lawyer is here, how did you manage to get the most famous Los Angeles lawyer to take your case?"

Asil grinned and looked at the guard. "He fucked my brother once, well more than once before he magically became straight."

Spartacus stopped walking to look at Asil. "Wait, you are telling me that Agron Smith, it's bi?"

"I don't know if he is bi, but he positively likes to suck dick." Asil laughed after saying that, the man's face was priceless.

"I hate those men who are repressed gays; they are less of men when they don't have the balls to admit who they are."

Asil looked at the guard the only one who is kind to him. "I like you, Spartacus."

"The same here, I just hope your lawyer gets you out of here soon so we can go out together to have fun, and maybe I can meet a woman or man. It's been a long time, so I'm horny. Yeah, I am bi, and I play for both teams, but I like men more."

Asil already has his eyes fixed on his brother's roommate, but he has a friend, the only person who has come to visit him and he wants Spartacus to meet him. "I would like that very much, and thank you for being nice, for believing in me and taking care of me whenever you can."

"I know when a person is evil, and you are not one of them."

Asil only smiled, but his smile quickly disappeared when he saw Agron sitting in the same place where his brother was a while ago. He slowly walks towards the man and then sat in front of him, but didn't move his lips; Asil just stared at him silently studying his expression. It surprised him to see the same sad and hurt that he saw in Nasir's eyes about two hours ago, but Asil didn't want to feel sorry for the man, he wants Agron to feel the same anguish that his twin is feeling right now.

"Why didn't you call me? I would have dropped everything to come help you."

"I don't know, maybe because I didn't want to see the asshole that destroyed my brother's heart. Listen, I'll accept your help only because my mother is no well, but you have to know that this will not change the opinion I have of you. For me, you are always going to be the repressed gay who preferred to hurt a person who loved you before admitting that you like to suck dicks. I hated you when you betrayed my brother, and I still hate you." Asil honestly spoke he wanted to make things clear with Agron.

Agron twisted his lips; he was already waiting for that reception. "Let's talk about your case," he said to try to change the subject.

"You see you are the same asshole, you never care about my brother, and I see that things have not changed."

Those words made Agron feel angry. "You're wrong; it is for your brother that I'm here because he still matters too much to me, he always did, Asil. Once I tried to talk to you to explain why I truly broke up with him, but you never left me," This time his words had a tone of anger behind it.

Asil narrowed his eyes he didn't expect those words, the man was very cruel to Nasir, but the truth is that before he did that, Agron used to be sweet with both his brother and him. "What are you saying?"

Agron huffed in frustration. "I always love your brother Damnit I still do, and I'll never stop doing it." God, I am tired of missing your brother! In these eight years, there has not been a day that I don't remember what I did to him." Agron rubbed his eyes; he had cried so much in these last hours that his head hurt.

"So why did you insert your long cock inside Saxa's cunt, and got her pregnant?" Asil used the words that he knew would affect his former friend.

"Christ, Asil I forgot that you have a nasty mouth," Agron said blushing.

"Yeah, and that's why you chose my brother instead of me because he's more holy than I am. By the way, I have not yet told Nasir that you kissed me and tried to take me to bed that night we met at the bar; Pretty strange for someone who left my brother because he doesn't like to suck dicks. "

"For God's sake stop talking like that and don't say anything to Nasir please, Asil."

Asil pretended to think about it for a moment; he is enjoying seeing the man confused and suffering. "I don't know you have to give me something to keep me quiet; maybe, if you tell me why you left my brother loving him as you say you do I would think about not to say anything. About how I speak, you know that is how I express myself, baby."

Agron rolls his eyes. When he met the twins, he liked both him, but Nasir's simple way of being was what made him decide for him since his brother is shameless. "Okay, I'll give it to you, but please don't say anything to Nasir, because he needs to know the truth for me." He saw the man nod. "My daughter Elizabeth is not my daughter; I never deceive Nasir with Saxa."

Asil's eyes snapped open. "What?"

"My mother discovered my relationship with Nasir, and she told my father. I confronted my parents and admitted that I loved Nasir and that I was gay, but my dad threatened me. You all were dealing with emigration to obtain the green card. My father told me that if I didn't end the relationship with your brother and I forgot the nonsense that I was gay, he would do everything possible so that Nasir and your family would end up deported. My dad also threatened me with leaving me in the street, my father is a lawyer, and he had the power to harm you all. I wouldn't have cared to stay in the street, but I couldn't allow him to hurt Nasir and his family. Saxa is a good woman, and she knows the truth, she knows where my heart belongs." Agron looked at the sides, and again the tears began to stream down his cheeks, when he looked at Asil again there were tears in his eyes too. "I love your brother, so fucking much. You have no idea how it hurt me what I said to Nasir, how I cry my eyes out that night. I not only broke Nasir's heart, but I also broke mine, and it's still broken. Just because people see me laughing, doesn't mean I'm happy, only I know how broken I feel inside."

Asil was in shock, he never imagined something like that, but it was credible. His friend never lied to his brother, and now he didn't know what to say or ask for forgiveness for all his contempt toward him. "Oh my God Agron, your father is a jerk!"

"Yeah you got that right, in fact, the relationship between the old man and I ended that day, we almost don't speak to each other."

"You have to tell all this to my brother, but wait, you're married, Nasir will not accept being with you while you're with Saxa; therefore you are going to have to figure shit out. If, there is someone who deserves to be with you in my brother. You don't know how he has suffered, but I know because I've felt it and it is not fucking funny."

Agron had forgotten the conception that exists between the twin brothers. "I know, and I am sorry, but maybe it's too late for us. Now tell me about you, walk me through what happened that night."

"Listen, Agron; it's never too late for a second chance."

"Your brother doesn't love me anymore." It hurt him to say that.

"Huh, well that is odd because that wasn't what he told me." He saw the surprise in Agron's eyes. "You're blind; my brother still loves you madly. About me, my stupid boyfriend was still alive when I left the apartment." Asil leaned forward. "The asshole was sleeping with another man, I don't know who he was, but that's why we fought that night, whoever killed him must have entered after I left."

"You have no idea who that person could be?"

"No, but James always went to the bar called Luna, which was close to the apartment, maybe there someone can give some information." Asil sighed. "Agron I swear I didn't do it, I am not able to kill anyone, well, I would kill you if you dare to hurt my brother again." They both laughed, and Nasir got thoughtful for a moment, trying to remember something that could help him but there was nothing. "In spite of what James did to me I love him, and I would never have hurt him."

"I know you're cheeky, but you're not a killer. Do not worry, in two days the judge will post bail, and you will be able to get out of here so that you can wait for your trial outside, and I will make sure that you don't come back to jail again, I believe in you, Asil."

"I don't doubt that you are the best and what you do, maybe that's why my brother has not been able to forget you. Now I understand why you behaved that way in the bar that day. Forgive me for my contempt, but remember that I can feel my brother's pain, and right now I'm sure he's lying in bed crying for your ass."

"Nasir didn't leave me his address, and he doesn't want to meet me."

"I'll give it to you, but Agron, please fix things with him, because he'll never be happy without you." Asil knows that his brother is going to kill him, but he will thank him later.

"Thanks, Asil, I don't know what I'm going to do to get your brother back, but my place is with him, and I realized that when I saw him again."

When Asil returned to his cell a while later, he was sure that he would soon be free, but he was happier for another reason. Asil is quite convinced that his brother will not want to come back with Agron, knowing that he has a family and that the man has feelings for Saxa, even if it is only affection and not love what the man feels for her. After Asil get his freedom, he would have a job to do, join these two men. For the first time after he got arrested he feels happy.

Asil then thought of Castus, he was a fool to ignore what he felt the first time his eyes laid on the man, but Asil was so in love with James that he didn't pay attention to that feeling. Asil also thought that his brother had a relationship with the man, but he was wrong, so after he leaves jail, the first thing he would do is invite the man to go out with him. Asil wants to leave James behind, but he wants to know who killed him, and why. Maybe it was the man with whom James was cheating on him who ended his life, what Asil doesn't understand is why James didn't want to break up with him if he was sleeping with someone else. Too many questions and he only has a few answers, but only time can answer the rest bit, thought Asil.

,,,

_Agron didn't want to cry in front of his father, but he could barely hold back the tears. He doesn't know how his parents found out about his relationship with Nasir, but now his father is demanding that he leave him, and he is feeling desperate. "Dad, please don't do this to me! Nasir means a lot to me."_

_"I don't care about your stupid feeling you need to decide Agron. You are going to forget the nonsense that you are gay, or you are willing to risk seeing your little boy and his family leave this country and return to their country where they will surely end up dead because Syrian is a dangerous place to live right now!"_

_Agron looked at his father through tears. His world was crashing down under his feet; all he could think about was Nasir's well-being. "I hate you!"_

_"You do now, but one day you will thank me, son. So what your answer is going to be."_

_Agron got up from the chair. "I'm going to break up with Nasir, but from today on you're dead to me!"_

Agron took a deep breath and looked at his parents' house for a moment. After he left the prison, he has done a few errands, about Asil's case and he was able to find out a lot of information. The only evidence the police have against Nasir's brother is that he lived with James, and they argued that night. He already made an appointment with the detective who is in charge of the case. If he has to hire a private detective, he is going to do it, but Agron will make sure that Asil is declared innocent. Now he has a conversation with the man who claims to be his father but does too little to show it.

Agron left the car and walked into the house. His daughter was the first person he saw, and he bent down to hug her. His wife had gone to her parents' home so they can see their granddaughter and Saxa had called him so they would get together. "Hello, Princess."

"Daddy, daddy, mom bought me this watch."

Agron looked at the expensive watch and raised an eyebrow at his wife. "Of course she did," Agron said and kissed his daughter's forehead then looked at his wife who was drinking tea with her mother.

Saxa got up and walked towards her husband then gave him a welcome kiss. "I'm sorry I couldn't help it, the watch was beautiful."

Agron smiled, at his wife. "It's fine our daughter deserves it for being the best and most educated girl in the world." Agron stared at his beautiful wife, and he felt guilty because he has never been able to love Saxa the way she deserved to be love. Agron then gave his mother a cold look. "Mom, where is your husband?"

"Do you mean your father? He's in the studio."

Agron put his daughter down and looks at Saxa. "We'll leave in a few minutes; I need to talk to the man."

"You are okay, love, your eyes are red?"

"I just have a mild headache," Agron lied because he is not feeling good at all. He walked to the studio where he found David Smith, working and smoking tobacco. Agron waved his hand in front of his face to drive away the smoke. He didn't greet the man; he just walked over to his bottle of whiskey and poured himself a drink before he dared to look at the old man.

His father is an intimidating man, they two of them only had a physical resemblance, but they are very different in their way of being. Agron thought that if his father knows that Duro is gay, he will die of anger, but his brother has been more careful than he was; therefore his parents don't know that he likes men too. Duro is single, and he will be pleased when he learns that Nasir returned since they were good friends. His brother Duro stays away from his family, and Agron doesn't blame him for that. His brother has his own life and lives alone in the way he likes to do it, and he is proud of that.

"Nasir's brother is in prison." Agron started and saw the man squint at him. "But I am sure you already knew that; Nasir is back and went to ask me to help his brother." That caused the man to turn his head towards him, and immediately he saw the anger on his face.

"I hope you said no."

Agron took another sip of his glass before addressing the man. "I did the opposite; I take the case. Asil is innocent, and I intend to help him, but I don't want you to get in my way, David Smith."

"I am your father, stop calling me as if I am a stranger. I have nothing against Asil, but I hope you stay away from his brother."

Agron put the glass down and approached the desk then he put his hands on it. "I am no longer that boy who you and your wife can order around. Eight years ago you destroyed my life, you separated me from the person I loved, and I still love. I will not allow you to continue managing my life." It was the first time that Agron had the guts to face his father, and now nothing is going to stop him.

"I gave you a good life, just look at you, you are one of the best lawyers in this country, you have a beautiful wife and daughter, and you are one of the most envied men."

Agron gave him a sad smile; he can't believe that man is his father. All that David Smith cares about is appearance; he doesn't care if his children are happy or not. "Yes, I have a beautiful family, but I am not happy, I have never been, and I will ever be. Saxa is a wonderful woman but I will never be able to love her the way she deserves to be love, and you know very well why."

"Shut up!"

"Not!" Agron said shouting now. "I will never be able to love Saxa the way she deserves because I am in love with a man." Agron brought his right hand to his heart. "Nasir is still here; in this heart that still broken with his absence."

"What are you saying?"

Agron enjoyed seeing the terror on his father's face. "I'm going to tell Nasir, the whole truth, and if he accepts me-"

"I forbid you to do that."

"Fuck you David, Smith."

"Agron!"

"You ruined my life. Yes, you are my father, but you are also the man who has hurt me the most. You and my mother are awful parents, and I don't intend to listen to both of you anymore. I am going to do what my heart dictates." Agron turned around, but the next words that came out of his father's mouth stopped him cold.

"You do that, and I swear I'm going to destroy Nasir, and you know I can do it." Agron turned around and looked at his father with hatred and challenge. "Try it, and I will destroy you, I will go to the media myself and say that I am gay and that you and mom are not the nice people that you two make people believe. You have your secret, David Smith. I know who you are, the lovers you have, and how corrupt you are too. You condemned me because I'm gay, but you do like to suck cocks behind my mother back." He saw his father's eyes snapped open. "You thought I didn't know you're a hypocrite! I am willing to speak if you move a finger against Nasir."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Just try me. If I have not said anything is for my daughter, because I don't want her to get caught in the scandal, but if you dare to mess with Nasir, I will not hesitate to do so."

"Agron everything I've done is out of love for you."

"That word is too big for you; you don't know what the word love means." Agron took a deep breath. "I had a man who loved me, who understood me, and it was not the fact that Nasir is a man that only drew me to him, it was the fact that he made me happy, that he got me. You made me hurt the only person I've ever loved, and I'll never forgive you for that, ever," Agron said and continued on his way to the door, ignoring his father who continued shouting his name. When he returned to the living room, the old man got to his side and grabbed his upper right arm hard, but Agron abruptly pulled it away. "Don't touch me."

"What's going on?" Rose asked, with concern in her tone of voice.

"That damn man is back, and my son is losing his mind again."

"Hey, watch your language in front of my daughter," Agron yelled at his father. Agron then caught Saxa's gaze, and in her eyes, he recognized that she knew who his father was talking about it. Agron saw his wife's face paled. "Saxa you are okay?"

Saxa brought her hand to her mouth. "I'm going to be sick."

"Saxa!" Agron saw his wife run to the bathroom, and he did too, he saw her crouch open the toilet and start vomiting. He stroked her hair slowly until she finished, then cupped her chin with his hand. "You're good?"

"Nasir is back?" Her husband nodded. "Are you going to leave my daughter and me for him?"

Agron gave her a warm look. His wife doesn't deserve to suffer, not after she has managed to deal with his bitterness all these years. Live with him is not an easy thing to do and Saxa has been able to bear him. "Elizabeth is our daughter please doesn’t forget it, and I didn't say that I was going to leave you, please, let's go home so we can talk." Agron felt panic he had never seen his wife look at him the way she is doing it now; there was a lot of love in her eyes and a gloss that he couldn't explain. When they came back to the living room, he asked his daughter to go and get her backpack. His father and mother were still there, looking at him harshly. "You two got what they wanted from me, but now everything is different. I am done pleasing you two."

"You are forbidden to see that man, you need to think of your wife," Rose spoke.

Agron chuckled while shaking his head. "I guess you two are deaf, stay out of my business. Let's go Saxa." Agron grabbed his wife with one hand and his daughter with the other.

Agron and his wife didn't talk about Nasir on the way home because his daughter was present. Elizabeth was the same portrait of her mother; he never knew Gannicus, so Agron doesn't know if she has any resemblance to his blood father. The thing is that Elizabeth is his daughter and nobody is going to take her away from him. He and Saxa have tried to have a child of their own, but they have not been able to do so, well what happened a while ago now fills him with doubts, the only time Agron had seen Saxa sick was when she was pregnant with their daughter. When they arrived at the house, everything was normal, his daughter went to take a bath, and he was left alone with his wife.

Agron prepared a drink, he doesn't drink too much, but today he has done more than ever. Saxa was looking at him with anguish, and he knew that he has to talk, that he has to explain what is going on inside him. “Nasir came to my office to ask me to help his brother who is in jail since he got charged with killing his boyfriend."

"That is impossible, Nasir or Asil are unable to hurt a fly."

Agron smiled and forgot that the brothers were good friends with Saxa too. "I know it that is why I take the case." Agron now rubbed the back of his neck. "You're fine Saxa; you've never gotten sick like that, well only when you were pregnant with our daughter."

"Forget about me, tell me what you felt when you saw Nasir, and please tell me the truth."

Agron shrugged. "I felt happy and sad all at once." Again he found himself struggling with tears as he remembered the cold way Nasir looked at him. "It was difficult; Nasir is not the same, there was not a trace of affection for me in his eyes, I only saw anger and resentment towards me, and I know I deserve it after all the damage I did to him, but it was frustrating and painful. I tried to have a connection with, to tell him the truth but he shut me down quickly." Agron had to pause. "Saxa, I don't know what to do, I can't let him keep believing that I cheated on him." He shook his head, and when his wife hugged him, he just let go.

"I love you Agron, but I know you love him. What we did wasn't right, we hurt a sweet person, a man who loved you, and maybe we ruined a little the good that was inside of him. "

"No Saxa, I know that Nasir is still good, I didn't see evil in his eyes, only emptiness. Agron then moved away a little to look at Saxa. "You never told me you love me I didn't know."

"How can I not fall for you when all these years you have given me affection, you made yourself responsible for my baby, and you have been a father to my daughter who adores you?" She pulled away and passed her right hand slowly down Agron's wet cheek. "Just look are you, you are a mess just because you saw him."

"I'm sorry, but I still love him so much. In front of you and our daughter, I always try to have a smile, but Nasir is always in my mind. You know that I didn't leave Nasir of my own free will, my father forced me and that love is still planted in my heart."

"You think I don't know; I've been living with two men at the same time because Nasir is always with you. I know that is with Nasir that you belong."

"But I can't leave you."

He kissed his wife, a tender kiss with affection but there was no passion in it. Saxa went to the kitchen, and he was left alone with his thoughts until it was time for dinner, his wife cooking is delicious, and he put a smile on his family, but in his mind, there was only one person. His daughter, as she always does, told them about her day at school, and he enjoys listening to her. Agron noticed that Saxa's face was pale, and that worried him, but she also talked about her day at her clothing store.

It was eight o'clock when Agron left his daughter in bed and grabbed her small cheek. "I want you to know that I love you, princess."

"I love you, too daddy you're the best father in the world but Daddy why did you fought with grandpa?"

For a moment Agron didn't know what to say. "Well, sometimes your grandfather and I don't agree on the same thing, and that's why we argue but don't worry about that, he loves you." Agron wondered if his parents would still love Elizabeth if they knew that she isn't their granddaughter.

Agron press Elizabeth's nose and then tickled her before leaving her so she can fall asleep. He entered his bedroom a minute later and saw his wife coming out of the bathroom. "Saxa I'm going to go out, I'll be back in a bit."

"Are you going to see Nasir?" Her husband nodded.

"I'm just going to talk to him that is all."

"Do not say anything else, go and don't come back late."

Agron walked towards Saxa and kissed her cheek. "You're sure you're fine, you're pale Saxa. I can't stay here if you need me."

"I think I'm catching a cold that is all, go talk to Nasir he deserves the truth."

Agron left his house a few minutes later but hesitated before turning on the car. He couldn't stop being worried about the woman who has shared his bed for eight years, but there was something more essential for him, well not something, if not someone. Agron started driving, and a half hour later he was standing in front of the apartments. Agron was surprised because he knows that rent is expensive in that place, he wasn't aware that Nasir has that much money. He left his Mercedes and walked into the building; a minute later he was ringing the bell. It wasn't Nasir who open the door it if not another man who is the same height of his ex-boyfriend is and the wave of jealousy that the felt was intense.

"Who are you?" Agron asked, but he has a good idea who is the man standing in front of him.

Castus crossed his arms over his chest. "I am Castus, and by your tone of jealousy, I can imagine that you are Agron. What do you want? My understanding is that Nasir doesn't want to see you unless you bring news of his brother." Castus saw Agron remained silent but looked at him with contempt. "So you are bringing news of Asil or not?"

"No, but I need to talk to Nasir," Agron spoke with determination.

"Well, he doesn't want to see you, so you need to go back where you came from, and please you need to leave my boyfriend alone." Nasir had informed him that he had lied to Agron saying that he was his boyfriend and Castus is not going to deny it because he does not like the man at all.

Agron saw the man try to close the door, but he put his arm in the middle and pushed the door open then move Castus aside, to step inside. "Nasir!" Agron Scream.

"What the hell? Get out of my apartment. I told you he doesn't want to see you!"

"What do you mean by your apartment?" Panic arose in him. One thing is that the man is Nasir's boyfriend because he could deal with that, and get the man out of Nasir's life, but it's something more severe if the two are already living together.

"Nasir and I live here."

Agron's face paled, but he ignored the man. "Nasir!" He shouted back now in despair. All he could think was that Nasir couldn't have forgotten him when he couldn't do it. What they lived was too beautiful and intense to forget. Castus tried to grab his arm, but Agron abruptly moved. "Do not touch me! Nasir, I wouldn’t leave until we talk!" He yelled loudly now.

"Agron, what the hell are you doing here? Who gave you my address?"

Right away Agron noticed that Nasir's hair was wet like Castus's, and he began to breathe hard. It is natural that Nasir has been with men after all he left him, but then why it hurt so much to know it? Why is he feeling as if he is dying right now? There was only one answer because Agron loves Nasir with madness because he wants Nasir to be just his. "We need to talk."

"Talk about what? You said everything you had to say eight years ago!" Nasir furious shouted at the man. He thought that the only person who has his address is his brother, but Asil hates Agron for what he did to him, so he doesn't understand what Agron told him that he ended giving him his address.

"Please Nasir, tell that man to leave, I need to talk to you alone, I beg you, please." Agron's body was shaking, the only person who could make him feel weak and vulnerable was in front of him, but he wanted Nasir's boyfriend to leave before he does something stupid like hitting him.

Nasir let out a sigh of frustration. "Castus leave me alone with Agron."

Castus looked at the man with contempt and decided to torment him, so he approached Nasir and placed a kiss on his lips. "I see you in our room, babe," he lied since they sleep in separate rooms.

Agron tightened his fists. "That was not necessary you stupid asshole!" Agron saw the little man look at him with challenge and take a step towards him, but Nasir stood in the middle of them, then the man finally turned around, and leaves them alone.

Nasir looked at Agron with anger. "You have five minutes, talk and then get out of my apartment."

For a moment Agron stared at the man he loves, everything that is happening, the coldness with which Nasir is looking at him is his fault, but anyway, it hurts. "This is your apartment or your fucking boyfriend's?" Agron shouted with a jealous tone of voice.

"Do I have to remind you that you are a married man Agron? You have no right to demand anything from me, now speak before I change my mind and throw you out of the apartment right now."

"Babe-"

"Do not address me like that!" It is tough for Nasir to be hard on Agron, especially when he is looking at the anguish in his eyes. Honestly, he is curious about what the man has to say; maybe his words will clarify his doubts and confusion.

Agron ran his fingers nervously through his hair; he didn't know how to start. He approached Nasir, but his ex-lover took a step back, his rejection was killing him. "I ..." Agron shook his head. "I lied to you."

Nasir smiled with ironically. "I know, you did that for four years, and then you cheated on me with Saxa you don't have to rub it in my face." Now Nasir's voice was bitter.

Agron shook his head again. "You don't understand everything I told you the day I broke up with you was a lie. I did love you, I never cheated on you with Saxa, and I was fucking proud of the relationship I had with you. My words were empty; I didn't feel anything that I shouted that day, well let me change that I did felt pain when I spoke," his lips began to shiver. "Every word I said to you that day felt like someone was sticking a dagger into my heart again and again."

Nasir shook his head in confusion. "What are you saying, you have a daughter with Saxa, you marry her, don't fucking play with me again!"

"Bae ..." Agron managed to grab Nasir right hand. "Elizabeth, it's not my blood daughter, yes, I admit I had sex with Saxa, but it was after I married her. Saxa was pregnant with her boyfriend child the asshole left her when he knew she was expecting a child from him. I needed an excuse to leave you, and I asked her to marry me. I loved you; I still do, my father forced me to leave you, Nasir."

Nasir blinked several times. "I don't understand, you told me you were not gay, you pushed me away." Nasir dared to look directly into Agron's eyes, and the hurt he saw in them made him gasp. "What the hell you dad tell you to force you to do that?"

"My dad was going to hurt you and your family."

Nasir's face pale. "What? How?"

Agron took a deep breath and started talking and didn't stop until he finished telling Nasir the whole truth. By the time he finished speaking, they both were crying, and he saw Nasir's gaze soften. "Leaving you was the most difficult thing I did in my entire life, and for eight years I have done nothing but relive the moments we live together in my memory to keep my sanity and to be able to continue living because without you nothing made sense. Saxa knows how much I love you, how much I still want to be with you. Can you forgive me for making you believe that I never loved you, for the horrible way I treat you that day?"

Nasir couldn't speak or think straight. For eight years he believed that Agron never loved him that the man played with him. Finding out that Agron sacrificed their love, for his family and him, and that the man, in fact, loved him and continued to do so was more than Nasir could handle right now. Nasir took a step back and went to his bar he needed a drink, in fact, he prepared two and handed one to Agron, but didn't speak until after taking a sip of it. "There is nothing to forgive."

"Nasir-"

"Wait, I am not done talking yet. The only thing I can do is thank you for taking care of my family, but your father is a fucking asshole. How could he do that to his own son?"

"My father only cares about the appearance he didn't care that he was breaking me apart because my own father ruined my life when he forced me to leave you. The thing is that the man is a fucking hypocrite, he condemned me for being gay, but the man doesn't mind when another man kneels to suck his cock." Agron saw the shock in Nasir's expression. "Yes, my father plays for both two teams of course behind my mom back."

"Oh, Agron I thought you...God."

"I have always loved you and still do forever. You don't know how I have missed you. Please tell me that you also love me, that that fucking man doesn't mean anything to you, please tell me."

Nasir now gave him a stern look. "You're selfish. You have not right to be jealous."

"I'm in love with you since we were grown-up, how don't you want me to be jealous? Please tell me you still love me, I can see it in your eyes, but I need to hear it from you."

Nasir looked at his glass without being able to face Agron; he now doesn't know what to do. Agron still married and that is something that he can't forget. "It's had been eight years Agron; it doesn't matter what I feel or not for you, you have a family now."

Agron left the glass on the table and approached Nasir then grabbed him by his shoulders. "It matters to me." Nasir keeps his gaze down. "Look at me, Damnit, please looks at me." Nasir did. "It matters because I love you because for eight years this feeling had grown inside me."

Nasir didn't want to admit aloud what he felt, but the despair that he is now seeing in Agron's eyes is painful to endure because he still cares for the man quite a lot. "Fuck it you win, I love you like crazy, and Castus is only my friend. You need to know that after I saw you, for the first time, I slept with him looking to forget you, and I can't do it. You are like a disease that has no cure but like I told you it doesn't matter."

Agron couldn't feel happier to listen to that. He didn't even care about the part where Nasir admitted that he had slept with his friend, to forget him because he can understand that. Agron could hold back the urge to hug Nasir and press him tightly against his chest. He cries so hard ignoring the strong headache he is feeling right now. "I want to be with you again; I have not been with another man, you have been the only one, let me have you, let me feel you naked again. Let's go somewhere else, please."

Nasir managed to get away and put distance between them. "What do you feel for Saxa?" Nasir saw him remain silent. "You love her?"

"I do, but not the way I love you." Agron rubbed his forehead. "Saxa earned my respect and my affection; she is an extraordinary woman."

Nasir sadly smiled at Agron who was again tearing apart his heart. "Then my answer is no, come back with your family Agron, and forget about me."

Agron shook his head; he can't believe that Nasir has given him hope and now he is taking it away. Agron wants to be with Nasir; he doesn't care if he just had sex with the guy Castus, he just wants his man back. "How can you ask me that after what I told you? I need you bae."

Nasir also needs Agron, now more than he knows that the man never deceives him, but he is not the kind of man who gets between relationships. "Eight damn years went by where you had time to grab your phone to call me or take a plane to go see me and tell me the truth, but you let me suffer all that time. I don't deny that over the years I have slept with many men, but I never fell in love with anyone, but you, you have done it. You are in love with your wife, slept with her for fucking eight years and I don't intend to become your lover."

"I didn't seek you because my father has always followed my steps, and I was afraid that he would fulfill his threat. The thing is I am not afraid anymore, that's over. When I saw you this morning, you made me react. A while back I put my father in his place. I am sorry for being weak love, but I didn't want anything to happen to you and your family. Dad is an influent and corrupt lawyer; he is capable of everything. About Saxa, she..." he didn't know what to say his words just got stuck in his throat because he knows that Nasir is right."

"I got why you didn't seek me, but it doesn't matter anymore, you are married, and I don't intend to make you leave your family for me. You have a daughter who doesn't carry your blood, but I can see that you love her, and you love Saxa, stay with them, I am your past let me there." Nasir needs Agron to leave because he is about to break and give up to the man who is looking at him with pleading and despair in his eyes.

"No, no, no, please, Nasir, don't do this to me! Eight years without you was enough; you're back, I want you in my life, I'll leave Saxa, I swear I will."

"I don't want that." Nasir put his glass down and approached Agron. "I can offer you the friendship we had before but nothing more."

"I don't want to be your fucking friend nor do I want you to continue sleeping with that man; you are mine!" Agron grabbed Nasir's cheek and pulled him into an intense kiss, one he has been longing for many years. Nasir corresponded with equal passion, and Agron could feel the taste of their tears on their lips. He didn't want time to move he just wanted to stay in the arms of the man he loves forever, but then Nasir pushed him away.

"No, go away, please get out!" Nasir walked away and opened the door. "Do not come looking for me again."

"Please, bae don't push me away." Agron was about to kneel and beg. After so many years Nasir is in front of him; Agron doesn't want to let him go he can't do it, he can't just come back to his old life. "You want me to get on my knees and beg you; I do it but don't despise me."

Nasir saw the man begin to kneel. "No," he said and grabbed his arm to stop him. "I'm not despising you, well not in the way you think.  You're different, and I'm too, there's nothing left of those two boys who once loved each other. If you had not married, maybe I'd give us a chance, but that is not the case, please leave you are hurting me again. If you love me like you say you do, please go away."

Agron took a step towards the door. "I'll go, but I'm not going to give up on us. I told you I love Saxa but not how I love you; no woman can compare to you. No one can ever give me what you had given me; no one is more beautiful than you are or have that smile or look that you have. I love you more than my life, more than I can love another person. Without you, I am an empty man, just remember that bae, please don't forget how much you mean to me." His words could barely be understood; he was desperate and broken.

Nasir covered his face and started to cry, but when he felt Agron approaching, he shook his head and took a step back. "Please go away," he said without meeting his eyes.

"If there is one thing I learned in the past eight years, it is that true love never dies, and my love for you is eternal. You complete me, you get me babe, and nobody can give me that. I love you, Nasir, I adore you with madness," Agron said before stepping outside he just heard the door close behind him. Agron was about to move when he hears Nasir start sobbing behind the door and he put his hand on it and stayed there crying with him for who knows how long until he stops hearing his lover crying. "I'll be back," he whispered before walking away.

When Agron arrived at his house half an hour later, he felt utterly broken. He entered his bedroom and looked at his wife who was asleep. Agron stood there with his back resting on the door looking at Saxa in silence. Agron thought that he is going to have to leave her since he doesn't see another way out; he needs to be with the man he loves.

Saxa wakes up and saw her husband. "Agron, what you are doing there? Come to bed."

"Go back to sleep," Agron said then slowly got undresses, but instead of entering the bed he sat on the side and covered his face. He couldn't avoid the sob that came out of his mouth, and when his wife touched his shoulder and laid him on the bed, he couldn't do anything but to hug her and cried to exhaustion.

"What did Nasir tell you?" Saxa asked after her husband's sobbing calmed down, the last time Agron crying like that, it was when he learned that Nasir had left the country, and it hurts to see a man so big and robust broken like that.

Agron had to take several deep breaths to be able to utter words. "Nasir ... still loves me, but he doesn't want anything to do with me romantically I mean. Nasir doesn't want to destroy my family, not after I told him I loved you because I love you Saxa."

"But not the way you love him."

"No, I can do it I tried but I just can't. Nasir was my first love, the person who had always got me. With Nasir, I experienced a passion that I couldn't live with another person. I need to be with him again. Being with a man is different from being with a woman, it's nothing against you, you're wonderful in bed, and you make me feel, but it's not the same. God, forgive me, Saxa, forgive me." Agron felt embarrassed with his wife, for being so open with her, but it has always been that way, and he was not going to start lying to her right now.

Saxa kissed his husband's lips slowly until she felt him calm down. "There's nothing to forgive, I should never accept your proposal knowing how much you loved Nasir, but we were both in a difficult situation, and we needed each other."

"This is not fair to you; I don't know what I'm going to do. Before Nasir came into my office, I was thinking about him, and I was about to decide to buy an airplane ticket just to go and see him because I could no longer stand to live without glancing at him even if just for a moment. I have tried to adapt to a life without Nasir, but each day is worse than the other one, and although I don't deny that I have been happy with you, I feel that I am missing something, that I miss him."

"Listen, Agron; there's something you have to know, I'm pregnant."

Agron's eyes widened. "What?" He leaned up, and he began to feel a mixture of feeling

"You're going to be a father, but this doesn't change things, we're going to separate. I want a divorce." Those words hurt because she had fallen in love with Agron deeply, but for that feeling, she prefers to step aside so that he can be happy with the man he loves.

"No, no, I'm not going to leave you when you're expecting my child, I would never do that to you."

"Listen to me, Agron, you are not happy, and I am neither seeing you suffer. You don't know how difficult it is for me to hear you murmur Nasir's name in your dreams or see the sadness that is always present in your eyes. Tonight you are going to move to the guest room, and after our child is born we are going to get divorced, but tomorrow you have to start working on recovering the man you love. I am young; someday I will find someone who loves me the way you love Nasir."

Agron was speechless for a bit then he smiled. "I am going to be a father?"

"Yes you're going to be a father, and I'll talk to Nasir."

"Would you do that for me?"

"I would do everything for the man who gave me and my daughter a home."

"I don't deserve you; no man deserves you, you are an angel." Agron ran his fingers through Saxa's hair. "Elizabeth is my daughter, she will always be, and you will always have a place in my life and my heart. You will keep the house, and I will still support you, but don't pull me away from my princess."

"You said it yourself; you're Elizabeth's father I would never separate the two of you."

"Thank you Saxa, from the bottom of my heart, thank you for understanding me."

"You are welcome dear; would you do one last thing for me?"

"Of course I will."

"Make love to me for the last time."

Agron didn't answer he just grabbed his wife's cheek and kissed her. He was going to become a father, and he couldn't have asked for a better mother for his child. Saxa is right they have not been totally happy together. There are times when bitterness had made Agron push away from his wife to sleep in the guest room so that he could be alone with his memories, and unwilling his desire for Nasir with his hand. The relationship they have been having is not healthy for Elizabeth, and although for eight years they have managed to handle it, now things are different. Agron is not going to sit idly knowing that Nasir is so close to him and he is suffering just as he is doing it right now too. From tomorrow on he will have to start using his charm to conquer the man as he did when they were teenagers.

An hour later, Agron entered the guest room after having pleased his wife for the last time, and when he was in bed, he dialed Nasir's number. The man answered and stays quiet, but he could hear his slow breathing on the other line. "You don't have to talk; I'll do it for us. Saxa just told me that she is pregnant, but she wants us to separate because I don't make her happy. I will stay here in the guest room until our child is born, or I find another place to live. It is not because you have returned; sooner or later this was going to happen.

"Not I-"

"Shut up, I told you not to talk, I know what you're going to say, or how you think, but this is the truth. My daughter and my child don't deserve to live in a home where their parents don't love each other. I didn't express myself well when I told you that I love Saxa. I love my wife the way you can love a best friend, she has been my companion for many years, and she has understood and supported me, but if we talk about love with passion, I've only felt that with you. Maybe I'm not gay, maybe I'm bi, but the only thing I want, what I most want to have in life, is you. I desire your male body under me panting like you used to do."

"Agron..."

"You don't know how many times I've masturbated remembering you, Dammit; the only image of you lit me like a firecracker. It's always been you another man can't do it, my love, always. I love you with despair, and I'm not going to rest until I have you again, so push me if you want to do it, but I'll get up, and continue my fight for you, I love you ... " Agron said then hang off the phone and entered his bed. He knows that a war with his family is waiting for him, but this time he is the one who is going to win, and his prize is going to be with the man he loves.


	2. Chapter 2

Saxa doesn't remember having that much discomfort in the mornings with her first pregnancy. It was six in the morning, and she is trying not to move because every time she had done it for the past hour she has had to run to the bathroom. Saxa looked to her right side where her husband is supposed to be sleeping, and her eyes filled with tears. For eight years she has awakened next to a fantastic man a person who has done nothing but give her support and in a way love. She got used to waking up next to Agron because although her husband doesn't love her the way she wants him to do, he has always been sweet to her.

At first, Saxa didn't love Agron, but over time the man won her heart, but deep down she always knew that someday she would lose him. Saxa knew that sooner or later Nasir would return and that day finally arrived. Agron never forgot Nasir, and Saxa was acutely aware of that, for eight years it in each, look or touches that her husband had given her she had felt Nasir present. Agron has never rejected her in bed, and there have been occasions where her husband has sought her, but she never felt Agron completely. When she made love with Gannicus, there was passion and eagerness. They sought each other because they are humans being, and sometimes they had felt horny, but after their desire washed off, Agron simply kept silent most of the time crying in silence, like he did something wrong.

Saxa always felt that Agron's hands moved through her body, but his mind was in another person, a man, Nasir, the love of his life, the person who occupies her husband's thought twenty-four hours a day. Saxa had become accustomed to knowing that she is not the person who holds his husband's hard, but what she is not used to is seeing him crying and suffering for not being able to be with the man he loves. She had stopped mentioning Nasir years back when Agron snapped at her and asked her not to mention him anymore because it was too painful for him. That day her husband slept in the guest room, and from outside the door, Saxa heard him crying with despair. As much as she oves her husband she can't allow him to continue suffering; eight years is enough.

Thirty minutes later, Saxa was able to get up, get dress and use the bathroom for something other than vomiting. She entered her daughter's room and walked towards the bed. Elizabeth was asleep, and she just stroked her curly hair for a moment. Agron never meet Gannicus, so he doesn't know that his daughter had the eyes of her father, but that doesn't matter he is Elizabeth's father and that will never change. It was barely six thirty-five in the morning, so she left the room so that her daughter could sleep a little longer. She was passing for the guest room when she saw the light on, so after knocking on the door and after listening to her husband say come in she entered.

Saxa found her husband sitting on the bed already dressed with his hands folded together facing the floor. "Good morning, I didn't know you have to be in the office so early?" She asked since her husband usually doesn't get up until seven in the morning.

"I do not, but I have hardly been able to sleep." Agron got up and approached his wife. "You're feeling okay?"

It didn't go unnoticed by Saxa that her husband's voice sounds tired. "No, I've spent most of the night walking back and forth to the bathroom. Damnit, Agron, I don't remember that Elizabeth's pregnancy was as difficult as this one is and I'm barely in the first month and a half of my pregnancy."

Agron pulled his wife into a tight hug. "I'll go back to the bedroom, to take care of you."

"I don't want you to do that."

Agron abruptly walked away from her. "Saxa, what's the point of sleeping apart, when, well, I may never regain Nasir's confidence, but you need me, so my place is with you right now." For some reason, those words didn't sound right in his head. The last thing Agron wants to do is to return to his wife's bed. No matter how much he loves her, he wanted to be in a particular bed, the one of the person he loves with a crazy passion.

Saxa saw her husband return to bed and she sat next to him. She smiled at the thought that it was barely six o'clock in the morning and the man looked so beautiful and elegant. "I'm not going to deny that I had missed sleeping with you the last two days, but I can't continue sleeping with you because it hurts me. We're going to get divorced, and you're going to go back with the man you want to be right now. I have to find a way to forget you, and if I continue sleeping with you, it will make that process more difficult." She entered her left hand inside Agron's hands. "Why didn't you sleep well last night?"

"I can't stand the cold way that Nasir speaks to me now. Yesterday I called him to tell him how much his brother's bond is, and that I couldn't see the detective because he had to go to the scene of a crime, but he was going to stop in my office later today. The thing is that when I bring us, he doesn't want to listen to me. I am sure that after I told him that you are pregnant, it made his anger against me grows." Agron sighed. "I think I lost him forever. He is right to be angry at me since I did continue my life without him. Since we got married I have been trying to love you, and he told me that in all that time he could never have a serious relationship, but, he doesn't understand that he has always been in my mind and my heart. He is too hurt, and his heart is full of resentment towards me, and I just don't know if I can fix it."

Saxa had to breathe deeply. Agron's voice now sounded full of bitterness and watching him fight against tears just talking about him, hurt a lot. "Are you telling me you're going to give up?"

Agron shook his head. "Not." Agron bit his lip he felt uncomfortable talking about that subject with his wife. "I'm going to fight with him, but as long as I'm still here, I don't think I can make much progress." Agron sighed and nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "Damnit Saxa, I don't want to leave you or Elizabeth, but if I stay, I will lose my chance with Nasir, because I know that as long as we live together, he will continue thinking that we still have sex."

Her husband's voice sounded desperate now, in eight years she had never seen her husband so stressed, last night when he got home, he didn't even want to eat dinner. Agron just shared some time with their daughter and then retired to his bedroom.

 "Then you need to move; I can't keep seeing you like this it hurt me."

"I can't leave you alone, not while you're pregnant."

"I'll be fine Agron. I can't stand seeing you like this. Just look at yourself, you looked pale. You have nearly not eaten in the last two days; this situation is hurting you. I'll talk to Nasir today."

"It's not going to work, Saxa."

"Maybe I will not make Nasir jump happily into your arms at once, but he has to know what your life has been all these years." Saxa raised her right hand towards Agron's cheek to rub it gesture that she knows it will calm him down. "Nasir only needs time, but you have to keep insisting." Her husband moved his head to kiss her cheek. "Oh, Agron you are such a good guy you deserve to be with Nasir." She pulled away and stood up. "I'll go to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, please get our girl ready for school."

"Okay but I am not hungry Saxa, coffee is the only thing I need." Agron got up and rubbed his forehead. "I need aspirin too I have a bad headache, and I have a day full of meetings today. I well meet Nasir sometime today to go and get Asil out of jail since Nasir post bail yesterday."

"I'll have that coffee and that aspirin ready." She grabbed her husband's face then stood up on her toes to kiss his forehead. "Everything will be fine, my dear Agron, don't lose your faith." She moved toward the door when her husband's voice stopped her.

"I have also missed you the last two nights. For eight years I have awakened next to you, it will not be easy to get used to sleeping without you. I may not love you as I love Nasir, but you are important to my Saxa, you are the only woman I've ever been with, and you'll be the last. I want you to be happy. "

"Eventually, I will," she said without meeting his eyes.

A few hours later, Saxa was parking her car in front of Nasir's apartment after leaving her daughter in the school. She exited the vehicle and walked towards the building, a few minutes later she was knocking on the door. Saxa brought her hand to her stomach and breathed deeply; she has spent the morning with nausea, and she doesn't want to get sick again. Nasir opened the door a few seconds later, and she saw the surprise in his eyes, but also noticed the change in Nasir's body. Her friend looked older but more handsome than before, so now she understood why Agron was so anxious after he saw him two days ago. "Hi Nasir, can I came in?"

It took few second for Nasir to recover from the surprise since he wasn't expecting to see Saxa at his door today or ever. "Sure, please come in." Nasir grabbed her hand, and after she was inside, he closed the door. "You look beautiful Saxa, although your face is pale, come take a seat. Can I invite you something to drink, maybe a tea?"

Saxa's eyes overshadowed with tears. In front of her was a man whom she and Agron had hurt deeply; however, he was just smiling and worrying about her. "Oh, Nasir look at you worrying about me after what Agron and I did to you." She shook her head and started crying; her hormones betrayed her.  Nasir hugged her, and Saxa cried on his shoulders. "Forgive me my hormones are acting up today," she spoke a few minutes later when she was sitting at the table waiting for the tea.

"That's normal since you're pregnant. Congratulate you on your pregnancy. I imagine that you and your husband are delighted." Nasir's words didn't sound sarcastic, but they did have a bitter tone. He can't deny himself that it hurt to know that Agron is expecting a child with Saxa

"My husband, huh, you mean Agron, the man that you still love, the person who has never forgotten you." The look that Nasir gave him worth more than a thousand words. "You still love Agron, right?"

"Saxa, I don't think it's appropriate to talk about my ex with his wife." Nasir tensed with that question. For him, it is uncomfortable to talk about Agron with his wife, because it didn't seem right to him.

"Well, I came here to talk about that, please be honest with me." A few minutes later Nasir was sitting at the table sharing the tea with her.

"Whether or not I still in love with Agron don’t change the fact that he is married to you, and you are expecting a child from him," When Nasir said that his gaze fixed on Saxa's eyes. He couldn't avoid remembering all the times that Saxa spent time with Agron and him, and now she is Agron's wife.

Saxa put the cup down and grabbed Nasir's right hand. "Forgive me, Nasir, you and I used to be friends, and I failed you. I should never have agreed to marry Agron, knowing that you two loved each other, but he was desperate, because of his father's threat. Agron didn't want anything to happen to you, and I was desperate too. My parents are very conservative people, and I didn't know what to do. They got angry with me after they found out, but when I told them that Agron was willing to marry me, they calmed down. If Agron had not married me, my parents would have thrown me into the street; I was only eighteen years old without work or money, and I accepted because I was scared."

Nasir rubbed his forehead. "Yeah, Agron had explained it to me, but Saxa, what I can't forgive is the fact that Agron didn't seek me. For eight years he left me thinking that he used me, that I fell in love alone. The last eight years have not been easy for me. About you, well, you were not the one who owed me respect; it was Agron who should have been honest. If he had told me, I would have searched for a way to help my family, but he chose the cruelest way to protect me."

"It has not been easy for Agron or me either, all these years I have lived with two men because you are always present in Agron's mind."

"Huh, I can hardly believe that. Agron fell in love with you Saxa, something I couldn't do with another man."

Now Saxa could feel the resentment behind Nasir's voice, and she could understand what her friend felt, but she is not going to give up. "Agron loves me but not in the way you think. Sex is just sex, Nasir, the matters of the heart is what is important. For eight years I've lived with a bitter man, and it needs to stop. There are days when Agron laughs and seems happy, but at the end of the day I only see a sad and bitter man because he can't be with the man he loves because he still loves you."

"Saxa-"

"Listen to me," she said now squeezing Nasir's hand. "As soon I have my child, Agron and me going to file for divorce. I can't continue living next to a man who is with me while thinking and craving another person. Agron is not happy, truly, I mean, I know that in all these years Agron has not been with another man, he would never do that to me, but you are another case. That man loves you, and the love that he had for you when you two were young has grown over time. Come on Nasir, don't you want to be with Agron?" Saxa could see the answer in Nasir's eyes; she could see the same sadness and despair that for eight years she has seen in her husband's gaze, and it is not fair. Two souls who love each other so much shouldn't be separated.

Nasir moved his hand and grabbed his cup then took a sip then remained pensive, for a few seconds. "You don't love him?"

"I do, who can't fall in love with a man like Agron, who all these years has been a father to my daughter, and in spite of his bitterness has made me feel happy. The thing is that for what I feel for Agron, I'm giving up on him. I'm not asking you to jump into his arms right now; I'm just asking you not to hurt him. Give Agron a chance to talk, and try to open up to him. You both had lost eight years and now you two need to get to know each other again; please give him a chance." She grabbed Nasir's hand and carried it to her stomach. "My child can have two fathers that would not matter to me. I am speaking to you with the truth. I love my husband so much that I am willing to step aside so he will be happy. It pains me to see him suffer."

Nasir couldn't contain the tears any longer. "I do love Agron Saxa, I never stop, but I need time, I have a lot of grief and resentment inside of me, but I will try not to be so hard on him, it's the only thing I can promise you, at least for now."

"That's a start." Saxa smiled, and the two continued talking. Saxa felt good talking to Nasir, as they used to do in the good old days and she could see that what Agron had said is true, Nasir is not the same happy boy they all knew. "Come to dinner at my house, and don't tell me that is inappropriate, I want you to meet my daughter."

Nasir chuckled. "Can I think about it?"

Saxa laughed. "Not and it is not good to contradict a pregnant woman."

"Fine."

"That's my friend; I'll fix everything for next week." Agron gave me your number so I'll call you to tell you what day."

"Okay, and thanks for coming."

"I wouldn't have had it any other way. I just want you to know that is okay with me if you fuck my husband." They both laughed at that comment. Saxa left Nasir's apartment an hour later. She was about to enter her car to go to her clothing store when she received a call from an unknown number. "Hello."

"Saxa ..."

Saxa felt her legs loosen, and she had to get into the car before falling off. "Gannicus what do you want?"

"You and my daughter, because that beautiful girl you have is mine and not that man you married. I want you back."

Saxa's face contorted with anger. "How dare you call me after you abandoned me each fucking years ago. My daughter is not yours, Elizabeth Smith is my husband daughter, the man who stood up for me when you ran away like a coward, leaving me alone and pregnant. Don't you ever call me again Gannicus, ever!"

"Saxa wait!" Gannicus shouted, but she had already hung up the phone.

Saxa grabbed the wheel so tightly that her knuckles went white. She wasn't expecting that call, let alone that Gannicus return to her life. She blinks twice trying to stop the tears. Agron is the father of her daughter, no one else; she doesn't want Gannicus back in her life to hurt her. "No, never again," she whispered before turning on her car.

,,,

Duro looked at his watch with irritation, his client is half an hour late, and he doesn't like when people make him wait. He had agreed to meet his brother since Agron is also requesting his services and he doesn't want to make him wait. Duro is a private investigator, but his brother almost never asks for his assistance not to have conflicts of interest with his cases, so it seems strange to him that Agron now needs his services. When his brother called him yesterday, he dropped the news that Saxa is pregnant and although he knows that his brother doesn't love his wife, he was happy for him. About why he needs his service he just said that they would talk about it in the office.

Duro grabbed his coffee cup then got up and walk to the window. He thought that his brother has a life he doesn’t' want, and he lives a life of lies too. Being gay, pretending to be a straight man not to offend his parents is not an easy thing to do. There are times when he wants to shout that he loves men and go out with one in public, but he has only limited himself to have hidden connections with people who don't know him in society. It's not that Duro is a coward; the problem is that he doesn't want to deal with his parents who are extreme.

Duro hardly visits his parents, and his mother is always arguing with him about it. His father sometimes stops by his small office, but more of the time is to complain about his brother because after he forced Agron to leave Nasir, the two men hardly speak to each other. Duro can't judge his brother for hating his father because what the old man did to Agron was cruel, and when he attempted to intervene his father ordered him to stay out of the matter. Duro was two years younger than Agron by then, so he had to see his brother suffer without being able to help him. During these eight years, Duro has always been there for Agron. When his brother needs to go out to have a drink because he felt overwhelmed with his memories, Duro leaves everything to go out with him. About Elizabeth, even if she doesn't carry his blood, Duro loves her as if she was his niece, and he also gets along very well with Saxa.

About fifteen minutes later he was about to leave when a very handsome and elegant man entered his office. The man's hair was blond and straight, his skin was white, and he was tall. The guy was dressed entirely in black with a stylish double-breasted turndown collar Woollen Cloth Coat that covered most of his body, as it was now cold in Los Angeles. Duro swallows hard, and for a moment he couldn't do anything but look at the man like a fool. Duro has to admit that he has never seen such a handsome that look so elegant too, well his brother, but that's different. Duro had to clear his throat to be able to talk.

"I was already closing my office because I have an errand to run." Duro didn't want to be rude, but he has a reputation for being a person who doesn't like delay, and he has to keep it.

Adler was shocked with the man in front of him, who was just beautiful, but he quickly composed himself. The last thing Adler needs to do right now is to set his eyes on someone when he is still married. "I already had an appointment." Adler knows that he was late, but he desperately needs the help of that man, apart from the fact that he would do anything to continue listening to his voice.

"Oh, well your appointment was half an hour ago, and I don't like tardiness, I like to work for responsible people." This time Duro gave him a more severe look. He realized that the man began to panic and he thought that the stranger needs his services.

Adler ran his hand through his blond hair, regretting not having called to say he was going to be late. "Damnit, I'm sorry, but something happened that delayed me, please accept my apologies, I need your services urgently." One of his patients almost died during surgery, so the operation got extended more than scheduled.

On another occasion, Duro would have said no, but he saw despair in the man's eyes, so he told him to sit on a chair. Duro looked for the file he had made with the name of his new client and opened it. "Your name is Adler, right?" The man nodded. "Do you want something to drink tea or coffee?" Duro likes that his clients feel comfortable the time they stay in his office. He had a secretary who helped him, but she called sick today.

"Cafe is fine, and thanks for receiving me. You work alone?"

"Not I have a secretary but she is indisposed today, and I have a partner who helps me with my investigation, and right now he is out working in one of my cases."

Duro walked to his coffee maker and prepared two coffees then extended one to the gentleman, and he sat behind his desk with his cup. Duro's eyes fixed on the wedding ring that the man had in his hand, and for some reason, he felt disappointed, although he doesn't go out with his clients, Duro can't deny that he will love to go out with him. "Let me guess what is going on; you think your wife is cheating on you."

Before speaking, Adler took a sip of his coffee. "Uhm, this is a good coffee," he said and put the cup down. "You were almost correct with the difference that I'm not married to a woman, this is the thing, I'm a surgeon, and I spend a lot of time in the hospital. I'm sure my husband is cheating on me. I wouldn't mind getting divorced, but I didn't sign a Prenuptial because I was stupid and in love. I don't want my husband to keep a penny of my money. I need proof that he is cheating on me so the judge can rule that I don't have to share my money with him."

"I see. Your husband doesn't work?"

"No. Everything my idiot husband has, I had given to him." Adler stared at Duro, for a moment. "I'm not greedy, and I know it's my fault that my husband has sought comfort in another man arms but-" Adler trailed off when he saw Duro put his hand on the front.

"The fact that you work hard is not a reason for your husband to be unfaithful to you. I am one of the men who think it is important to have communication in a relationship. If your husband didn't feel happy, he should have talked to you about it to find a solution." Duro has never had a long relationship but he has principles, and one of them is to be loyal to his partner.

Adler can't stop smiling at that comment. "The thing is that we talked about it, and I promised to make time for him, and in fact I did, but a friend who recommended me to you told me that he saw my husband in the mall holding hands with another guy a month ago. I will be furious if I realize that Robert has used my money to support another man, so can you help me?"

"Sure, I need your husband's information, plus a photo of him. I also need you to tell me where he moves, what he likes to do. I need you to be open with me about all his moves."

"Robert goes a lot to a bar called Luna, although lately he has not come back and he has been acting strangely. I have pictures of him on my cell phone." Adler passed the cell phone to Duro and saw him raise an eyebrow while he looked at the photos probably because there were intimate photos of the two of them. "I am sorry."

The photos Duro was looking at made his body shudder, causing his cock to twist inside his pants. He had never reacted like that before, but perhaps it had something to do with the handsome man who was burning his skin with his eyes. "I can assure you that I have no problem with what I'm looking at right now." Duro opened the file for the man; the two talked for a while longer. Duro always asked for a cash advance, and the man didn't hesitate to write the check. "As soon as I have news, I will call you, but you have to be patient."

Adler nod then stood up. "I'll wait and thanks for taking my case." Adler was going to turn around, but he stopped and rubbed the back of his neck. "I imagine that your job has the same rules as mine does, that is not to go out with your clients, in my case my patients but after you finish my case, I would like to know if you would accept me a drink."

Duro grinned widely. "How do you know I like men?"

Adler grinned widely too. "Your face flushed when you saw the pictures; a straight man might have felt uncomfortable."

Duro leaned forward and crossed his arms and placed them on his desk. "I would gladly accept that drink." The man gave him a charming smile that left him breathless. When Adler left the office, he had to take a deep breath. "Bloody hell!" It was the only thing he could say. Half an hour later, Duro was entering his brother's office. Mira let he entered right away, and he found his brother behind the computer working. "I am sorry for the delay I had a client at the last minute." He saw his brother stand and then the two of them shared a hug.

"Don't worry I don't have to go to jail for another hour, to get Asil out."

"Asil, he's in jail, but why?"

"Sit down, brother; we have a lot to talk about."

Duro sat on a chair and began to listen. When his brother finished talking he immediately got worried about him. "First I can place my hands on the fire for Asil, he is not a murderer, and second, of course, I can investigate who was dating his late boyfriend, but brother tell me how are you holding up? I imagine how difficult it was for you to see Nasir again, and for him to had come and asked for help after the way you broke up with him." The pain that he saw reflected in his brother's face caused him to quickly get up to go and sit on the desk in front of Agron and grab his right hand. "I am here for you please talk to me."

"I tell Nasir the truth, but he still despised me, and he doesn't want anything to do with me and even more now that Saxa is pregnant." Agron paused to take a deep breath. "After our baby born Saxa want us to get a divorce, my wife is an angel, she understands, and this morning she went to talk to Nasir."

"Of course I know that she is an angel or she wouldn't have endured you for eight years," Duro joke. "But tell me you do think that getting a divorce will be smart. It's been a long time, and now you have a family."

Agron got up and looked at his brother with hurt. "Tell me what else I can do, Duro. I love Nasir, I can't forget him, in fact, I think I can never be able to do it ... I ... fuck. I love my wife, but there is no passion in that love. The person who makes me feels alive, who rocks my world is Nasir; I need to earn his trust, I need to be with him again." Agron took another deep breath. "Dad pulls me away from the man I loved, but he didn't erase my memories or the moments of happiness that we both live together, and I want to relive them with him, again!"

Duro quickly approached his brother and grabbed his cheeks then hugged him. "Calm down, you know I support you, I'm just worried about my nephews."

"I will never stop supporting my children or Saxa, never, but I can't continue living next to a person who I could never love at least not in the way she deserves. Saxa deserves to have a person who can love her." Agron pulled away. "I told David, that Nasir is back."

"Oh crap, I guess the old man freaked out. Agron tell me what are you going to do if he tries to hurt Nasir again?"

Agron crossed his arm over his chest. "Duro, did you know that our father is bi that he likes to fuck men?"

"Wait, what?" Duro asked with a pale face.

Agron nodded twice. "I started to investigate him a long time ago; I knew that he was not as holy as he made us think. Now it's my turn to blackmail him if David does something to Nasir everyone will find out, who your dad is, even mom."

"Agron, it's dad you are talking about."

Agron uncrossed his arms and glared at his brother. "I don't give a shit, that man is not my father! David Smith didn't have compassion for me when I begged him no to pull me away from Nasir, so I don't have to pity him!" Agron sighed. "I am sorry I didn't mean to scream at you but try to understand me, your father did a lot of damage to me, and he still does."

"He broke you I know," Duro sadly said.

Agron grabbed Duro's cheek. "Enough of me tell me about you, are you dating someone?"

Duro couldn't help but blush when he remembered his client. "Well not right now, but the reason for my delay was for a client, who needs my help since he thinks his husband is cheating on him. Agron, the man who is a surgeon, is fucking handsome; in fact, I have some photos of him on my cell phone." He saw his brother raise an eyebrow. "Lol, brother, I needed a photo of his husband, and he had them on his phone, take a look, it's the man who has blond hair."

Agron looked at the photos for a moment and then grinned at his brother. "In fact, the man is handsome, but you don't go out with your clients."

"No, but he invited me for a drink after I finished with his case."

"Tell me you said yes."

"Of course I did." The two laughed, and Duro felt good listening to his brother laugh.

"Duro when are you thinking about coming out of the closet, it's time to face our parents." Agron hates to think that his brother can end up being bitter because of his parents.

"Let me finish this case and have that drink with Adler, then if things happen with him, I'll think about talking to mom and dad. I am fascinated with the man. Now I need you to tell me something, Agron, if you can get Nasir back, you're going to keep him a secret." His brother made a denial with his head. "You're sure; a lot of your customers are very conservative."

"I don't give a damn what my clients think, I give them my services, and I keep them from going to prison, so they are going to have to deal whit me if they get in trouble. If I get Nasir confidence back and make no mistake I will do the impossible to do so; I'll be an open gay."

"That's my brother, I love you, and you have my full support," Duro said proudly. Half an hour later after Duro got out from his brother's office, he realized that the two cases that he took today have something in familiar Bar Luna and Duro thought it was odd, but he is going to get to the bottom of all.

,,,

Nasir looked at his computer, but the truth is that he wasn't paying attention to what is in the screen the only thing he could think about is the conversation he had with Saxa and that in a few minutes Agron is going to knock on his door so they can go pick up his brother together. This morning he had got up feeling exhausted since he can hardly sleep all night, and his conversation with Saxa didn't make him feel any better. Agron's wife had left his mind even more confused. Saxa asks him to forgive Agron, but he doesn't know if he can do that at least not yet.

Nasir had thought about going to see Agron's father and claim him for what he did, but he preferred not to do it, to avoid more conflicts, but every time he thinks that the old man was capable of doing that to his son, make his blood boils in his veins. For two days he has tried to place himself in Agron's shoes, but he always comes to the same conclusion he would have looked for another way, but he would never have left Agron. Nasir wouldn't have been able to hurt Agron the way the man did to him. Yes, Nasir remembers the pain in his ex-lover eyes, but that doesn't change the years he suffered for him.

In these last two days, Nasir has tried to find something that makes him accept Agron again, but he can’t just forget eight years in the blink of an eye. The first year was the most horrible of all, Nasir can remember like it was yesterday when he arrived in Chicago; at the beginning, he didn't leave his bedroom crying, remembered and missed Agron. The memories used to overwhelm him day and night and the thought that while he fell in love, Agron was just playing with his feelings made him feel miserable, once he thought that death would have been less painful. Agron was the only boy who in high school made him feels special who defended him, and who always had a word of courage for him.

The days became weeks, months and years and the love that he felt for Agron never disappeared. Until today he wonders why he could forget his high school sweetheart. Nasir has friends who had started a romance in high school and then they had separated and met other people. But Nasir, he met other guys, but none of them made him feel complete or took him to where Agron had taken him, so he stopped searching for love and only began to enjoy the pleasure he got for all those men. Nasir can say that Agron is unforgettable, apart from charming, because he can't deny that he felt glorious to see him fight with Castus over him.

"Nasir are you okay?" Castus asked while putting on his jacket. Your friend has been quiet for several minutes with his gaze fixed on his laptop.

"Uhm?"

"You're looking at the screen, but that's all you're doing. Since Agron's wife came to see you, you're very thoughtful, what did she tell you?"

He is thoughtful because right now he is struggling with his heart and his conscience. He doesn't know what to do what is right or wrong. He is dying to share the bed with the man with whom he had his first sexual relations, who was his best friend, the love of his life, but his anger doesn't allow it. "Saxa came to ask me to give Agron a chance; I already told you that she is pregnant, but she is determined to divorce Agron, as soon as she has her baby. She says that Agron is suffering that he has done in the past few years, and I don't know what to think."

"That is strange coming from Agron's wife, but I understand her who wants to live his whole life with one person who loves another one. I told you that you have to talk to Agron. Saxa told you he didn't lie to you when he told you he never stop loving you and that nothing happens between them at least not until they god marry. I know you love him, Nasir so listen to her."

Nasir took a deep breath, and for a moment he thought about what Castus said. "It doesn't matter what I still feel for Agron, because the man continued his life without me, trying to be happy with Saxa while I suffered like a fool for him. Castus it had been eight years, too much time had passed."

"I know, but you have to understand that the man did what he did to prevent your family and you from being deported. For what you have told me Agron's father is a lawyer who has a lot of influence so, in fact, he could have done a lot of damage to you and your family. Maybe you are too hard on Agron."

Nasir stood up and looked at his friend with anger. "Are you on Agron's side or mine?"

Castus rolled his eyes. "For the love of God, Nasir, I'm just pointing the facts, I don't like Agron, in fact, I think the guy is an arrogant and stupid asshole."

"Do not talk about Agron like that!" Nasir yells, and he was surprised that those words came out of his mouth.

"Excuse me," Castus said with a smile on his face.

"Agron is not stupid or arrogant, before, well, before he left me Agron was a sweet and caring boy who always protected me, who always stood up for me, and now he's helping my brother so don't talk about him like that!" Nasir saw his friend laugh. "What the hell are you laughing at?" Nasir loves his friend in a friendly way, but right now he was about to throw something at Castus to hit him in the head.

"You have just defended the man you love, the person you want to hold in your arms naked right now. Come on, man, you want that cock back in your ass."

Nasir tightened his fists. "Oh fuck you!"

Castus waved his hands in the air. "Listen, my friend, when I met you, you were a mess, with dark circles under your eyes, looking tired all the time, then you got better, but look at yourself now. Only in two days after you saw Agron, you looked like four years ago, you're not sleeping, you're almost not eating, so I say give the man a chance if you need him that much."

"Not!"

"You are stubborn, even Agron's wife asks you to come back with him. Fuck Nasir, I know he made you suffer, but I have to admit that the way that man begs you is moving."

"You don't know what you're saying. it's not that simple, I can’t go back the way we were before simply because I miss him in bed," Nasir said, although he not only misses Agron in bed, he wants the man in his daily life as well, in fact, he has needed him for eight years.

"Whatever, man, if you want to fool yourself that's your problem." Castus heard the doorbell, and he went to open. He stared at Agron who has the same tired face that his friend has, and that made him shake his head. He felt a little sorry for the guy but not enough not to bother him. He approached Nasir and kissed his cheek. "See you later, babe," he said and then proceeded to the door, not without seeing the anger and jealousy in the man's eyes.

Agron took a deep breath before turning to Nasir. "The man is fucking annoying, why do you let him call and flirt with you like that if he's nothing of yours?" Agron asked without being able to hide his jealousy in the tone of his voice. It is one thing to know that Nasir had been with other men then understand and accept it, but it is a very different thing to have to see another guy flirt with the man he still loves.

Nasir gave him a stern look. He was flattered by Agron's jealousy, but it also angers him to know that the man is so brazen to claim him when he has a wife and a home. "Funny Castus has a similar image about you, and I'm a free man so I can flirt with whoever I want."

Agron took a heavy breath and put his hands on his waist. "You're going to keep fucking him?" Agron knows he has no right; he knows he has to be less aggressive, but it is impossible to be when he felt so desperate. Agron doesn't want competition on his way to reconquer the love of his life.

"You have no right to ask me that."

"Answer my question." Nasir didn't answer but just stared at him. "Babe-"

"I already told you not to call me like that; I am not your boyfriend anymore." Nasir had promised Saxa to be kinder to Agron, but the man's attitude is making it difficult for him to do so. "Castus is just fucking with you, but if I want to sleep with him or not again, that's my business not your so drop it. I'll go get my jacket," Nasir said and walked away. When he entered the room and went to his closet to grab his coat he heard the bedroom door close. When Nasir turned around Agron was standing with his back leaning against the door, and his arms crossed over his chest. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I hate you," Agron said words that came out bitterly from his mouth. Nasir had changed, and he is aware that he is responsible for that change but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. There were eight years between them, and he was feeling it.

"You hate me?" Nasir asked with anger. All the intention he has of being kind to Agron got thrown out the window after hearing those two words.

Agron uncrossed his arms and approached Nasir. "Why do you have to be so hard and so cruel to me? What happened to the sweet boy I fell in love with?" Agron realized that he asked the wrong questions when he saw Nasir's eyes flick open.

"You killed that boy when you broke his heart so cruelly eight fucking years ago!" Nasir paused and continued to look at him harshly. "You taught me the beautiful feeling of love. You taught me a lot of things Agron, but then you taught me that you couldn't be too nice or too naive because there are people who use that to deceive you, to take advantage of your kindness like you made me believe you did!"

"For the love of God, I already told you why I did it. Agron sighed as he fought against the tears, he could barely hold his gaze because the hurt in Nasir's eyes burned his skin. "I already told you that I didn't deceive you, or take advantage of you, I loved you my sweet boy, and I still do."

Nasir lost his calm when he heard that. "That doesn't take away the fact that a month and a half ago you were fucking your wife to try to get her pregnant instead of buying a plane ticket to go see me." Nasir took a deep breath; he was so angry that it was getting difficult for him to maintain stable breathing. "The night you got married, after you saw me standing in the other side of the street, I keep you from sleeping with her?"

Agron wasn't expecting that question, and the memories of that night made him lower his head in shame. Agron had never drunk before that day because he was not of legal age, but it was his wedding, and he was bitter, so he did. That night heavily intoxicated he makes love to his wife for the first time only to end up crying Nasir's name in Saxa's arms. "Nasir I was drunk."

"Huh, it seems that the drunkenness lasted a long time. For eight bloody years you did nothing but try to be happy with Saxa, to establish your family, to try to love her, while I suffered for you," Nasir shouted, and at that point, he was crying now with anger. "For years I felt frustrated, I felt that I wasn't worth the affection of a man, and you were fucking Saxa as if nothing had happened as if we never happened." Nasir had to pause to control himself. "If you had come see me at some point during those years, to tell me the truth, I would have thrown myself into your arms, but I can't do that now." He shook his head for a bit. "I can't forget the fact that you forgot me!" He stopped when he saw the tears running down Agron's cheek and his lips trembling.

"I never forget you, damn, I never did! You have always been deep in my heart. I know I hurt you, but please look into your heart for forgiveness for me, I need you."

Nasir approached Agron and started hitting his chest while screaming at him as he let out all the frustration and pain he felt for eight years. "I don't believe you! I didn't want other men, I loved, wanted you, but you pushed me into the arms of many guys. You damaged me; you destroyed me, so I am the one who has to hate you! In fact, I do hate you!" Nasir lied only to irritate him, but he also got hurt with those words.

Agron shook his head he couldn't keep listening to Nasir, he was killing him. "I can't do this today. Please apologize to Asil for me. You don't need me to get your brother out of jail." Agron turned around and rushed out the room. His heart was beating too fast, and the tears almost didn't allow Agron to see his way the living room, but he had to leave there, he couldn't continue listening to the man he loves telling him that he hates him.

"Agron... Agron wait!" Nasir ran behind him, but the man was fast, and when he reached the living room the door was already closing, and he stayed there looking at it without being able to move or breathe. The pain Nasir saw in Agron's eye left his soul-shaking, but he didn't follow him, he only brought his hands to his face and began to cry. "Why did I say that? I didn't mean it; I don't hate you I love you, Agron," Nasir murmured in tears.

An hour later Nasir was seeing his twin coming out of the prison with a guard. The two embraced each other tightly. "I'm happy to see you out of this place," Nasir said with relief. While his brother Asil was in that prison, he and his family weren't at ease.

Asil felt super happy to be free again, what he needs now is a good shower, but first, he needs to see his parents. "Me too, but where is Agron? He told me he would come with you." Asil saw his brother lower his head. "What did you do, Nasir?" Asil asked although he already knew since a while ago, he felt an immense sadness without any reason.

Nasir let out a long sigh. "We argued and, well, I told him I hated him, and he ran. Shit, he was crying too."

"You are a stupid fool," Asil shouted angrily. Agron didn't deserve that attitude from his brother.

"Asil!"

"The man got me out of jail, and that's the way you thank him, what's wrong with you, Nasir?" Asil heard Spartacus making a sound with his throat behind him. "Fuck, I forgot, excuse me, Spartacus, my stupid brother, drives me mad with his stupidity." He now placed his attention on his brother. "Nasir this is Spartacus my angel, who took care of me when I was inside."

Nasir extended his hand to the guard who btw is very handsome. "Thanks for taking care of my brother."

"It was a pleasure, the man is fascinating, and I believe in his innocence."

"You say my brother is fascinating, how much did he pay you to say that?" Nasir said joking with the man.

"You are an asshole, Nasir." Asil looked at his friend. "See you at ten o'clock tonight don't leave me waiting. I'll call Matt in a little while so he can accompany us and you two can meet each other."

"I can't wait; I have to go back in. I will see you tonight, and it was so nice to have the chance to meet."

"Me too, Spartacus," Nasir said then frowned at his brother before the two of them started walking towards the car. "Tonight Huh? What are you up to, Asil?" Nasir passed his right arm around his brother. During those eight years, Nasir missed his brother deeply because they have always been pretty close. Now he intends to recover lost time.

Asil is not a man who expresses himself too much, but he smiled when his brother passed his arms around his shoulders since he loves him more than he shows. "I want to celebrate that I am out, so tonight we are going to meet at the gay club that is close to your apartment, and I will call Agron to join us." Asil saw his brother roll his eyes, and he stopped and moved in front of him to look at him. "Listen to me, man, you need to fix your shit with Agron. I understand that he hurt you, but we both know why he did it, so for God's sake, stop being such an asshole to the man who still loves you. You don't hate Agron, you love him, so that was very wrong of you to say, and you're not that kind of man. I refuse to believe that you are that evil asshole that you pretend to be now. I know that in the last few years you have suffered a lot, but I also know that you are dying to be with that Agron again. You both deserve a second chance."

Nasir felt embarrassed with his brother since he is right. The two entered the car together. They started on their way to their parents' house. "I thought you hated Agron."

"Yeah I did when I thought he had deceived you, but it wasn't the case. Agron did so many things wrong, but I only had to look him once in the eyes to realize that the man is living hell. Please don't be cruel to Agron tonight and have some compassion for the man you two were just victims of his father's cruelty."

"I'll try."

When they arrived at their parents' house, Nasir was happy to see his parents got glad to have Asil at home again. Yes, his brother still has to go the trial, but Nasir knows that Agron is going to clear his name; he can deny that he has faith in the man. That thought made him feel remorseful for all he said to him, but when Nasir sees Agron, he can't contain himself, and he just want to make him suffer just like he did even if it hurt him too.

"I hate to admit it, but I have to thank Agron for helping you, Asil. Where is the man?" Adam asked.

Asil looked at his brother. "You are going to tell them, or you want me to do it?"

Nasir grunts and glares at his brother before looking at his parents. "I ... well, I insulted Agron, while we were arguing, and that’s why he didn't want to come with me to get Asil. It wasn't my intention to tell him everything I said, but I lost it, and I relieved all my frustration on him."

The twins' mother frowned. "I don't understand you two have nothing to discuss; the past is the past. Agron left you after he cheated on you with Saxa, and now he's married."

Asil looked at his brother who merely took a seat on the sofa, and fixed his gaze on the floor. Asil wanted to grab Nasir's shoulders to shake him until he reacted, but he realizes that his brother wasn't well. He let out a long sigh and started speaking telling everything, from the threat of Agron's father to the fact that Agron's daughter is not his blood daughter. Asil saw his parents look at each other before his dad exploded with anger insulting Agron's father to the point that he had to grab him by the shoulders so he would calm down. His mother, however, had her eyes fixed on Nasir, who didn't look well; he was pale as a ghost.

Selda looked at his son Nasir and grabbed his hands. "How are you holding up, son?"

Nasir just shook his head; he couldn't speak, or even think straight. He got up and walked to the balcony, then opened the glass door and walked towards the railings and rested his hands on it as he looked towards the sky. Tears quickly flooded his eyes, and when Nasir felt his mother's hand on his shoulder, he turned around and hugged her tightly. The last time Nasir cried the way he is doing now in his mother's arms was eight years ago when he told her that Agron had left him. He didn't pull away until he calmed down then he could answer his mother's question.

"I don't know what to do mother, a while back I made Agron rushed out my apartment in despair, and now I feel bad about it. I understand why Agron did what he did, but he had many opportunities to go to Chicago to explain to me the real reason he left me and not let me suffer for eight years. I can't forgive him, not yet I need time, and he doesn't get that. In the last two days, he has called me wanting to see me, but I feel overwhelmed."

"I understand you, plus we can't ignore the fact that Agron is married and expecting a child. I wouldn't want you to get involved with a married man, but I don't want to keep seeing you suffering either."

"Agron and Saxa are going to divorce. Saxa came to see me this morning, and she told me, she doesn't want to stay tied to a man who doesn't love her and never will, but it does not matter. In fact, I think nothing matters to me anymore, the Nasir whom Agron once fell in love died a long time ago."

"I don't believe that son, not when I can see that you still love that man." Selda caressed her son's cheek. "I don't know if I can forgive Agron because although I thank him for what he did, that action that he took drove you away from us."

"Mom-"

"Wait let me finish I always understood why you left; I know it would have been difficult for you to live in the same city where the man you thought deceived you also lived, but that doesn't mean that I didn't suffer your absence. You and Asil are twins, but you two have a different personality, so one doesn't replace the other one. I missed your calm, the way you always sat in the kitchen to watch me cook while you talked about your things with me, Asil is more independent, and you are different. My baby, please I don't want you to keep suffering, or to move away from us again."

Nasir grabbed his mother's right cheek. "I will never move away from my family, and if I think about it, it was a mistake to have done it, maybe if I had stayed ..." Nasir trailed off. "I'm not in my right state of mind right now. I'm full of bitterness, and I need to heal before making a decision. If Agron divorces Saxa maybe, I don't know."

Selda smiled at his son. "You want to come to the kitchen and help me prepare an apple pie; I know you love it." His son's eyes lit up. "About Agron, when you see him tell him that the doors of this house are open again for him. I think that Agron should have talked to us, and maybe together we would have found a solution. I felt a lot of affection for the boy, and if his father had thrown him out of the house, I would have welcomed him into mine."

"That was a nice thing to said, mother."

"Well you know that it took your father and me a little time to accept that our twins are gay, but when I met Agron, the boy won my heart after he stood up for you that day those boys were beating you. I knew Agron made you happy, I saw it in the way you always smiled when he was around so I hope things settle between you two, Nasir so I can see that smile in your face again. "

For some reason, Nasir felt calmed after that conversation. Then he walked toward his brother before going to the kitchen then he put his mouth near Asil's ear. "Call Agron, and tell him to meet us at the club, I owe him an apology."

"Thank God you came to your sense."

,,,

Agron never drinks during work hours, but right now he was in need of one, so he opened the bottle of whiskey that he keeps in his office, and prepares a drink. Agron took the glass to his mouth and realized that his hands were shaking. He closed his eyes and pulled his head back then pinched the bridge of his nose before dropping his hand; his headache was present again. Agron had not eaten anything all day; the truth is that he isn't hungry, but even if he was hungry Agron doesn't think he could swallow anything. The only thing that Agron wants to do right now is to turn back the time. Agron wants to go back to that day he met Nasir when those boys were beating him, to the point after he scared them away, to see the innocent look Nasir gave him that day.

Agron closed his eyes looking for those memories in his mind, to forget the look that Nasir gave him a little while ago or all the harsh words that came out of his mouth. He couldn't stay and continue hearing another word of contempt from his high school sweetheart. When Agron arrived at his car, his whole body was shaking, and two hours later his body still has not recovered. Luckily when Agron got to the office, he didn't have any immediate appointment, so he thought he would be able to calm down, but that didn't happen, and Agron still feels desperate at the thought that Nasir indeed could hate him. Agron thought about going to his house and take refuge in his wife's arms, but he doesn't want to use Saxa.

Agron thought to give up since it's evident that Nasir can't bear to have him close, but he doesn't want to do that. Agron can't believe that there is no chance to recover the man who he is still madly in love with. The thing is that Agron has realized how deep he had hurt Nasir and the consequences of that act. What made Agron feel even more desperate is the fact that Nasir is right, that instead of trying to have a child with Saxa he should have gone to Chicago to seek him, but his fear didn't allow him to do so, and now Agron feels regretful for not being brave enough. Agron lower his head and try to wipe his eyes, he needs to fix things with Nasir, he thought, but he doesn't know how to do it.

"Agron..." Mira said when she entered the office. "You're fine?"

"Not really, but there's nothing I can do about what is going on with me right now."

"I'm sorry you are not feeling okay, but the detective is here."

"Okay tell the man to come in," Agron said then finished his drink and fixed his suit. Agron saw the detective enter his office, and right away noticed that he didn't seem very happy, but he is not pleased either. Agron isn't satisfied with the way the detective has been handling the case.

"Mr. Smith, you wanted to see me," The man spoke with a thick voice, without hiding his tone of annoyance.

"Yes, please take a seat," Agron spoke in the most polite way possible. The thing is that at first sight, he didn't like the detective; in fact, he felt chills with his cold gaze.

"I think I'm fine like that. Honestly, I don't know why you want to talk about the case, James's murderer is in jail, there's nothing else to do to wait for the judge to sentence him."

"Asil is free; he made bail." Agron saw the expression of anger on the detective's face, and his eyes went dark. He thought it was evident that the man was not waiting for Asil to post bail.

"But why?"

"Because Asil is innocent and I am going to prove it. Asil got held without sufficient evidence against him, and he has no criminal record, so the judge granted him bail." He saw the detective turn red with anger, and take a step near his desk. For a moment they both stared at each other, but Agron didn't let himself to be intimate, for the man.

"Asil did it; he was the deceased's lover, and there was no sign of anyone else in that apartment. Who else could have done?"

Agron leaned forward and stared at the man. The detective looked about forty years old, his hair was black but they were gray at the sides, and his shirt wasn't clean as if he was eating and didn't take care about getting dirty. "What about the man's lover? James was cheating on Asil with another guy that is why they argued that night, and before you say it, he didn't kill him. Asil assures me that when he left the apartment, the man was alive."

"Oh, God, you're going to believe that story."

Agron was getting irritated with the detective who seemed to have already condemned the man. "Asil says that James had a lover and I believe him. Maybe that person was angry because James didn't want to leave Asil and that is why he killed him."

"You will believe in the words of a criminal? After all, I've heard from you; I was disappointed, I thought you were smarter than that."

Agron got up and put his hands on his desk. "Asil is innocent until proven otherwise! You don't have the murder weapon, and my understanding is that you didn't find a drop of blood in Asil's clothes either. You have been incompetent, and you have not done your job right, and because of that my client wrongly imprisoned." Agron shouted at him. He can't stand when a police officer doesn't do his work right because it makes his job more difficult and also because innocent people end up in jail as Asil did.

"I don't understand your interest in this case; you usually deal with high profile cases, and Asil is nobody so what is it the man has some secret over you?"

Agron had it with the detective. "I'll ask you to keep your personal opinion of my client to yourself and start doing your damn job. James had a lover, someone who could be the criminal."

"I'm not going to waste my time on witch hunts; I have other cases that are more important."

Agron crossed his arms over his chest, and glare at the man. He wanted the detective out of his office because the smell of cheap perfume was making his headache worse. "What is it that you got against Asil?"

"I don't know what you mean with that."

"It is obvious that you have a personal vendetta against Asil. Is it because Asil is gay, or because he is from Syrian that you don't want to inquire further into the case?" Agron is not stupid he had already done his research about the detective, and it is not the first time he does everything possible for a person with the same characteristics of Asil to rot in jail."

"What are you trying to imply?"

"I know a dirty cop when I see one, and you don't smell to clean too me detective. If you don't start doing your job, I swear I'm going to have a judge take a close look at some of your cases." He saw the man go pale; everyone who knows Agron knows that he has a lot of friends who are judges, apart from the fact that his father has a reputation for being a ruthless attorney. He is not going to let the detective get his way

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go out that door and start doing your fucking job, I want you to move your ass and investigate who James lover was, I have a person investigating too, and he will get in touch with you soon." He saw the man stay still looking at him. "What are you waiting for leave, or do you need me to tell you how to do your damn job?" He saw the man glare at him before turning around on his heels and leave his office. The detective had grabbed him on one of his worst days.

A few minute later, Agron was sitting in the chair when he heard his phone; he looked at the screen and saw a number that he didn't recognize. "Hello."

"Agron ..."

"Asil is that you?"

"How you know it's me, it could have been my brother calling you."

Agron let out a sigh. "After what your brother told me today I don't think that he wants to see me. I'm glad you are out my friend, did you go see your parents?" To hear that voice, even although it didn't come from Nasir, made him feel good."

"Yes, and that's why I'm calling you, my parents are going to throw a barbecue on Saturday, and they want you to come.  Mom says that if you want you can bring your family, they are already aware of what your father made you do. Tonight my brother and I are going to meet some friends at the gay club that is near Nasir's apartment, and I want you to come."

Agron knew that club well since one night he when there, but he didn't stay, he wanted to be with a man, but Agron didn't find who he was looking for, Nasir. "I'll go to your parent's barbecue, and I will bring Elizabeth, but I don't think it's a good idea I go to that club tonight, Asil."

"Don't tell me that the most persistent lawyer in Los Angeles is going to give up just because my brother had a tantrum. You know he didn't mean what he said."

Agron nervously ran his fingers through his hair. He wanted to believe what Asil just said, but the way Nasir spoke and acted, he had never seen him that way, and it got to him. "I don't know what to believe, I understand that I hurt Nasir, but Damnit, he doesn't have to be so cruel, not after I told him the truth. You know how much I love your brother and even though I deserve it hurts me the way he treats me now."

"You're right, and I already scold him for that. He asked me to ask you to come. Come on Agron; I want to celebrate that I'm not in that place anymore, and I want my lawyer to be with me. If you can't have my brother's ass, I'll lend you mine, it's the same," Asil joked, and heard Agron laugh.

"Okay, you win. What time do I have to be there?"

"At ten o'clock and get handsome and put on one of those pants that squeeze your ass tightly, so my brother and I can enjoy looking at it like we did before."

"Oh God, Asil, I miss your good sense of humor."

"I know, but you picked the most boring of the twins," Asil joked.

"I wouldn't change a thing."

"I know, and please you need to be patient with my brother. Nasir loves you; therefore, sooner or later he will come around. You have to take things slow; you are an intelligent man, you know that you will not accomplish anything with Nasir by force, so for the love of God, stop being so jealous and possessive when he is around Castus."

Agron sighed and thought about Asil comment for a moment. "I'm going to try, but it's been eight years, Asil, I feel anxious, eager to touch him; therefore it is difficult for me to contain the desire to touch him."

"I got it you're horny, for my brother I mean; well I suggest you take a cold shower because until you get divorced, I don't think you can have that ass."

"What, that's a long time, I ... no wait I can way that long. Fuck! I am going to go crazy." Agron heard Nasir laugh. "Don't be an asshole, or I'm going to take your offer, and I'll bend you over to fuck you instead. I'll see you in a while or and please keep a low profile. I just met with the detective, and that man is not trustworthy."

"I had already realized that, so don't worry I will be a saint until my case is clarified."

Agron raised an eyebrow. "You a saint I'll have to see to believe it, but I will appreciate your attempt. See you later."

It was half-past nine when Agron was getting ready, and he was still not sure if he was doing the right thing going to the club, but he was dying to see Nasir. He left his room and went to say goodbye to his wife who was reading a book. Agron sat on the bed and put his hand on his stomach. "You two are going to be fine without me for a while?"

Saxa smiled and looked at her husband with love. She has not dared to tell Agron anything about the call Gannicus made her. "We'll be okay, you go have fun, and I hope you and Nasir don't fight."

Agron smiled and waved his hand around Saxa's stomach. "I already love our baby; I don't want anything to happen to both of you, please call me if you need me I'll always have my phone on."

"Okay, and Agron, you and I no longer share the bed, so don't hesitate for me, I know and understand that you want to be with Nasir."

Agron sighed and kissed his wife's forehead. "Thank you. Good night beautiful." Agron left his house and walked to his car, a few minutes later he was parking in front of the club. Agron wasn't sure if Nasir and Asil had arrived, but he entered anyway. Already inside the Club Agron looked around until he saw the twin brothers at the bar and he headed toward them. "Goodnight."

Asil gave Agron a naughty look; the man looked sexy. "Woo ... I told you to get handsome, and I see that you took my word." Asil looked at his brother. "What do you say, Nasir, does the man look handsome or not?"

Nasir took his time gazing at his ex-boyfriend from head to toe, and the truth was that the man looked impressive wearing his blue denim jeans and his white shirt. "Yes," was the only thing he could say if he says more his voice would betray him.

Agron smiled and leaned forward to kiss Asil's cheek then looked at Nasir. "Nasir, you two look very handsome tonight." He grabbed Nasir's right hand and brought it to his mouth to place a kiss on it, but he didn't release it.

Asil looked at his brother. "Nasir, I think you have something to tell Agron."

Nasir looked at Agron's hand and didn't dare to let go. Agron has always been a gentleman, and he's glad to see that he has not changed. "Excuse me for the way I addressed you early; I didn't mean what I told you. I hope you do not hold a grudge for that."

"Don't worry about Nasir, and I could never stay angry at you for a long time."

"Agron, what do you want to drink?" Asil asked him.

"A beer is fine, Asil, thank you," Agron said without taking his eyes off the handsome man who was in front of him. If he could kidnap Nasir, he would do so without hesitation.

"Oh man, nobody told me that the sexy lawyer was going to be here tonight," Spartacus said.

Asil ordered the beer and looked at his friend. "Agron this brazen man is Spartacus, he is a prison guard. Spartacus was nice to me; in fact, he made sure no one hurt me when I was in that place."

Agron looked at the man then smiled at him, and the two of them shared a handshake. "It's nice to meet you, and thanks for the compliment, I can say the same about you."

"I swear to you that if I had known you were bi, I wouldn't have hesitated to flirt with you," Spartacus joked.

"Spartacus!" Asil said and tilted his head towards his brother.

"Oh, I am sorry I forgot that you are already taken."

Nasir felt jealous, listening to Spartacus flirting with Agron, but he knows he has no right to feel that way. "Hey, Agron and I are just friends, he has his wife," Nasir said a little uncomfortable and removed his hand.

Agron let out a deep breath and grabbed his beer. Agron settled down next to Nasir when he saw Castus enter the club, and greeted him politely, a few minutes later Matt, arrived and they welcomed each other with a big hug. "It is nice to see you again, Matt." The last time he saw his old friend was a few months ago.

"Me too, I've been out of town that's why I have not gone through your office, by the way, congratulations Asil told me you're expecting another child."

Agron got tense and noticed that Nasir tensed too. "Thank you."

"Matt, I want you to meet Spartacus."

Agron saw the two men begin to chat, and he also noticed how Castus stood next to Asil who immediately smiled. A few minutes went by when the two couples went dancing, and he was left alone with Nasir. "The club is packed today."

"Yes, maybe tonight I can catch something a man."

Agron bit his lips, and for a moment he was speechless. "Would you do that to me? You would hook up with another man while I'm here, Nasir, did I make you that cruel?" Nasir remained silent, and he sighed. "It was a bad idea to come here tonight; it is better if I leave." When he tried to move, Nasir grabbed his hand.

"No, stay, please, I am sorry. I wouldn't do that to you, so please excuse me, Agron. I don't want to hurt you, I swear to you."

Agron moved his hand towards Nasir's cheek and grabbed it. "At least for tonight can we pretend that we lost eight years that my fucking father didn't spoil my chance with you, please? I will not ask you to sleep with me; I just want a truce please, bae." He saw Nasir nod, and that made him smile. "You look beautiful tonight; in fact, I have to tell you that the passing of the years has done well to you." Agron now rubbed his thumb across Nasir's lips and bit his. "Do you hate me?"

Nasir wrapped his fingers around Agron's hands and squeezed tightly. "No, quite the opposite, I already told you that I still loved you. I love you to death, the pain, the memory of everything I suffered in recent years confuses me and makes me want to hurt so can you forgive me."

"Nasir I don't have anything to forgive you." Agron pushed Nasir towards his body and embraced him, but that was all he did. As much as Agron wanted to kiss Nasir, he didn't dare to do it. "You truly look beautiful tonight, in fact, I dare to think that you got dressed like that to torment me, you always looked sexy, and that opinion has not changed."

"You also look very handsome tonight too, and yes I will give that to you, I dressed like that for you."

Agron was pleased to say that. "I have to do something." Nasir has his hair pulled back in a ponytail, and he left it loose. "Perfect, would you like to dance with me, babe?"

"Yes, I do."

Agron pulled away but grabbed Nasir’s hand and took him to the dance floor where he squeezed his body and then began to sing in Nasir's ear. "Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes, but it's the only thing that I know when it gets hard. You know it can get hard sometimes it is the only thing that makes us feel alive."

Agron continued to sing to Nasir, as he did too many times in the past when they danced together. He moved his hand slowly around Nasir's back and moved his mouth to kiss his little man's cheek. Agron had to bite his lips hard to contain the desire to kiss him, but the way Nasir was moving his hands down his back was arousing a part of his body. After the song stopped playing Agron pulled away, and then he saw Nasir's face flushed. "I am sorry, can't control my body around you."

"You don't need to apologize; I have the same problem, can we continue dancing and please keep singing you have always had a beautiful voice."

"You flatter me."

Agron smiled and drew him back. The two of them were able to relax enough to ignore the signals of their body. A few minutes later, Asil got a spot where they sit, and Agron couldn't deny that he felt comfortable around them. He saw Nasir laugh thing that he had missed seeing for eight years; he also laughed with all of them. Agron wanted his brother to be there with them, but when Agron called him after he left the office, Duro told him that he already had plans for tonight.

Agron enjoyed his time in the club even the little flirting that Spartacus had with him, although the man was into Matt, who was interested in him too. He was jealous when Castus danced with Nasir, but he could hide it, and at the end of the night when everyone was saying goodbye, he kept his hands in his pocket since they itched for the desire to touch Nasir. "I had a good time tonight," he told Nasir.

Nasir looked at his brother who was making out with Castus. "Me too, but can you take me to my apartment? I think the two lovebirds need a moment alone; I hear them talking about going to the beach."

"With this cold, they are crazy." Agron pulled his right hand out of his pocket and patted Nasir's shoulder. "Come on I'll take you." They said goodbye to the two men and walked to his car. On the way to Nasir's apartment, they had a civil conversation, without fighting with each other, without reference to the past. When Agron arrived at Nasir's residence, he didn't want to say goodbye or go not yet; he wants to spend more time with Nasir.

"You want to come in, and maybe have a cup of coffee?" Nasir asked because he also wants to spend more time with Agron.

"What about some food? I miss your fries I am a bit hungry."

"No surprise there you have always been a man with a lot of appetites. Came on I will make fries for you."

Agron rushed out of the car, and the two walked together to the apartment. Inside Agron took off his coat and rubbed his hands since they were cold then he saw Nasir walk towards the kitchen. Agron looked at the time and noticed that it was half past one in the morning; he couldn't help but think of Saxa, it's the first time he stays outside the house that late. Agron looked at his phone, but luckily he didn't have any missed calls or messages, and that made him feel relief. "Do you need help?"

"Not just sit down, tell me something, Saxa is doing fine? She looked very pale this morning?" Nasir watched Agron walk to the chair and take a seat, and for a second he can't take his eyes off that handsome, tall man. The memory of all the times he was under his body moaning of pleasure made his body shudder.

Agron looked at his wedding ring and took it off then put it in the pocket of his pants. "Yes, she has morning sickness that is all."

"She is a good woman. I bet you're happy; you're going to be a father again."

Agron remained pensive for a moment while searching for the best words to answer. He had realized that Nasir is very sensitive and with all the right reason, if he said something wrong, could bother him, and he doesn't want to argue with him. "Saxa has always been a good woman, who doesn't deserve a husband like me, and yes I'm not going to deny that I'm happy because I'm going to become a father, but..." Agron trailed off. Agron was going to add that Nasir was right when he pointed out that, a month ago; he was fucking his wife looking for a child. He can't deny his desire to be a father, but he was wrong, he should have searched for Nasir instead.

"I'm happy for you truly. I don't dream of being a father."

"Why not? You do know there's a way you can be a parent without the need to sleep with a woman?"

Nasir was silent for a moment. "I know. Let's say that the only man who could inspire me the desire to have a family already has one."

Agron rubbed the back of his neck. "We still can if you accept me back. Do you have a beer?" Nasir pointed to the refrigerator, and he got up to take one. After taking a sip, he stood next to Nasir and crossed his arms over his chest. "As I said early I had a great time tonight; in fact, it's the first time in years that I went out to have fun." Agron moved his hand and stroked Nasir's hair. "The best thing was to see you laugh because I have not seen you doing it for a long time."

Nasir threw the fries into the oil and looked at Agron. “What do you want Agron?" His voice was soft, without oppression, or anger, but sad. Nasir wants Agron so bad that it makes his chest hurt; he also has a desire to reach and touch he wishes to be his again but...

Agron sighed before taking a sip of his beer. "I want you, but I can't have you; therefore I don't see the reason to talk about it." Agron swallowed and cleared his throat, and then he saw Nasir, take a step towards him. "Stop it, it was one thing to hug you in that club when it was people surrounded us, but we are alone here, and I don't trust myself around you." Agron put his left hand on the counter, and Nasir moved his hand close then their fingers touched each other. "Nasir, what do you want?"

Nasir looked down. He was struggling not to throw himself into Agron's arms, but he knows he's going to lose that battle. He pushed back his anger, the eight years he spent suffering, and only the love he still feels for that man remained. "I missed you, a lot.  You were always in my dreams, every day, every night but you were with her, and it hurt, I don't want to, but it does..." Nasir's voice broke. "When I saw you in the office I wanted to hug you; I wanted what you once took away from me ... I ... I don't want to hurt you, I can't, you are, and always going to be the man I love but I have too much pain inside me, I feel ... "A sob came out of his mouth.

For a moment Agron froze. The thought that he was the reason for so much suffering made his heart writhe inside his chest. It didn't make him feel better to remember that it was his father who made them both separate. It was his mouth who shouted all those lies he was the one who broke the man he loves. "Oh hell came here," Agron said brokenly then put the bottle down and pulled Nasir into a tight hug. "Only my body had been with Saxa, but my mind was with you all the time, every day for fucking each year. Forgive me for not being brave, for letting my father separate us. God Nasir, you don't know how much it hurt what I did to you." Agron pushed Nasir a little to be able to look at him. "Nasir, I love you, and it is nothing I can do about that. I will die loving you, but if the only thing you have to offer me now is your friendship, then-" Agron couldn't finish that sentence because Nasir's lips were on top of him, kissing him with desperation and they tasted like beer and tears, but they are delicious, anyway. Agron passed his arms around Nasir's and didn't hesitate to press his erection against Nasir, after so many years without hugging his man, any touch of his ex-lovers body, takes him closer to the edge.

He broke the kiss but kept his lips pressed against Nasir's. "Take the time you need, but come back to me, babe. It hurts to think that I can never have you again, that my father won, tell me he didn't do it that I can hope you will return to my arms."

Agron, you are not getting me I want you in my life, even though I want to deny myself that I don't need you, I can't do it, but you have a home, and I don't want to be your lover, but your man."

Those were the words he wanted to hear since he saw Nasir two days ago. "I'm going to move out of the house. I'll do anything to make you feel comfortable, but you need to know that there will not be another person. I will not touch Saxa anymore, so I beg you to come back with me."

"Are you going to leave Saxa now that she's pregnant?"

"Tell me something, will you I agree to have sex with me again while I continue to live with her?" He saw Nasir make a gesture of denial with his head. "There's this answer to your question. I'm not going to leave Saxa, I'll go see her and my daughter every day, but right now the only thing I want is to be able to hold you naked in my arms again."

"Oh, God, I ... I want to do it, but-"

"Shhh. Do you want to date, learn to know each other again?"

Nasir chuckled. "I think I would like that. We lost a lot of time, and both of us have changed, I think that starting from scratch is a good idea, just be patient."

"Of course I will. Would you accept an invitation to have dinner with me tomorrow night, in a nice restaurant?" Agron saw Nasir nod and return to the stove, for the next ten minutes he saw Nasir, cook, a few minutes later the two of them sat at the table. Agron grabbed a French fry and took it to his mouth. "Hmm, the French fries taste like I remembered delicious."

"Saxa doesn't cook French fry?"

Agron stared at Nasir's facial expression for a moment, and he saw that there was no anger or sarcasm in his tone of voice. "Yes she does, but it doesn't taste like yours, you're going to accept Saxa's invitation to dinner at my house."

"Yes, I'm going to, but I thought you were moving?"

"I'm going to move, but I have to find a place to stay first. I'm going to have to buy everything, you know furniture, bed, I do not think I can do all that in a week, not with the schedule I have. I have a lot of cases that I have to solve."

Nasir thought that he agreed with what Agron said. Moving takes time, and the life of a lawyer is hectic, but maybe he can help Agron. He will not be able to wait for Agron to divorce Saxa, not wishing him the way he is doing it. "The other days in the elevator I heard a neighbor say that something happened to the man who stayed in the penthouse, so he had to leave it, and right now it is vacant."

Agron couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face. "Would you like me to live in this building, to bother you all the time because you know I will?"

Nasir raised his eyes and ran out of breath while his heart was beating fast with the beautiful and mischievous smile that Agron now has on his face. "Yeah, you right forget I suggested it," he joked.

"Oh, come on now, can you ask tomorrow is the penthouse still vacant, and make an appointment for me to see it?"

"I can do that now I want you to listen to me, during all these years while you were trying to formalize your family, with Saxa I-"

"Nasir please don’t this now. Do not ruin our truce-" Agron stop when Nasir raises his hand.

"Wait, let me finish. For eight years I tried to forget you, so part of what I told you this morning is true, I have slept with many men. I am no longer the innocent boy whom you once defended from a group of bullies I am different now, and I need you to understand that."

Agron reached Nasir's right hand and rested his on top it. "I don't care how many men you had slept with; I care about you." Agron sighed. "Don't you think I have not imagined you with other men during these past years? Well, I had, and it has not been a pretty picture, but you were right when you told me that I pushed you to do that; therefore, I can't judge you." Agron had to breathe deeply to be able to continue. "Nasir I should never have left you. I should have told you about my conversation with my father, but I was very young, and I took the wrong decision, I hope you can forgive me for that."

Nasir pressed Agron's hand. "I'll do it over time; I'm sure of that. Please finish your French Fry."

For a while, they ate while they talked like old friends. After Agron helped Nasir wash the dishes, he dared to stand in front of him and grab his hands then intertwine their fingers together. "I have to go."

"I know, your family is waiting for you."

"If you want me to stay I can. Saxa knows what I want; she knows that I love you and I want you, just tell me to stay, and I'll do it." Agron didn't let him answer because he was already kissing him, his whole body is begging to have Nasir, but he is going to do what his ex-lover wants to do.

"It's better that you go; I want you to stay, but I am tired I have hardly slept in the last two days. We'll have dinner together tomorrow, and we will talk. In the morning I will go to the office to ask about the penthouse." Nasir spoke a minute later.

"I don't want to leave you." Agron sighed and walked away, luckily his coat was covering his erection, but he is sure that Nasir had felt it because he felt his too. "I will not press you. Can I call you early tomorrow to say good morning?"

"You can. Please drive carefully."

Agron nodded and walked away but didn't take two steps away when he turned around then grabbed Nasir and pressed him to his chest. "I love you; I want you to sleep thinking about those three words." When he left the apartment, it was hard to go, but an hour later when he was lying down, he received a message that made Agron happy and helped him to close his eyes to fall asleep. 'I love you too.' It was Nasir's message, and Agron felt relief to know that he didn't lose Nasir as he had thought.


End file.
